


短篇ALL綱

by abc761012



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, かてきょーヒットマンリボーン, 家庭教師, 家庭教師HITMAN REBORN!
Genre: M/M, 有其他隱藏配對
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 如題，就是ALL綱系列文，當然文章裡面也會有隱藏配對，就等自己發現吧！
Relationships: ALL綱
Kudos: 1





	1. 世界的約定(綱吉在密魯菲奧雷的日子)

『涙(なみだ)の奥(おく)にゆらぐほほえみは

時(とき)の始(はじ)めからの世(せ)界(かい)の約(やく)束(そく)

いまは一(ひ)人(とり)でも二(ふ)人(たり)の昨日(きのう)から

今日(きょう)は生(う)まれきらめく

初(はじ)めて会(あ)った日(ひ)のように

思(おも)い出(で)のうちにあなたはいない

そよかぜとなって頬(ほお)に触(ふ)れてくる

木漏(こも)れ日(び)の午後(ごご)の別(わか)れのあとも

決(けっ)して終(お)わらない世界(せかい)の約束(やくそく)

いまは一人(ひとり)でも明日(あした)は限(かぎ)りない

あなたが教(おし)えてくれた

夜(よる)にひそむやさしさ

思(おも)い出(で)のうちにあなたはいない

せせらぎの歌(うた)にこの空(そら)の色(いろ)に

花(はな)の香(かお)りにいつまでも生(い)きて

中文翻譯：

淚光後若隱若現的微笑

是盤古開天以來的盟約

即便此刻孑然一身

但從我倆的昨日開始

今日已然孕育而生

就像初識那一天...

回憶沒有你

化身為微風輕觸你臉頰

在陽光輕洩的樹下別離

訂下永世的盟約

即便此刻孑然一身

明天卻無限

你如是告訴我

潛藏於夜晚中的溫柔

回憶沒有你

在淺溪流水歌聲中

在無垠天空顏色中

在淡淡的花香中...永遠的活著』

『骸，我們約定好了，一定要活著。』綱吉對骸說出這句話。

『約定好了，一定會活著。』骸對綱吉做出保證。

這是他們的約定，因為密魯菲奧雷家族要攻打彭哥列家族，讓綱吉不得不出席那場會議，也無法帶守護者他們一起去，每位守護者幾乎都有任務一定要去，只好讓綱吉和骸一起去這次的會議，他們很擔心這次去就不會再回到彭哥列了，這場會議攸關他們的生死，骸相信這場會議絕對不是有好事情的，每個人都在覬覦他心愛的天使。

這場會議由骸陪伴綱吉一起去，只是骸沒想到白蘭會在他的眼前把自己最心愛的天使給擄走，這點讓骸永生難忘，連自己的孩子吉代都哭的要死要活的，因為他們最心愛的人不見了，當彭哥列上上下下知道這件事情後馬上進入戒備的狀態，不管有沒有守護這一切他們都知道要守護大空最心愛的東西，彭哥列家族是不可以滅亡的，絕對不可以滅亡的，九代守護者得知這件事情後也幾乎戰鬥到底，把密魯菲奧雷家族派過來的戰鬥部隊的人打傷和打死。

「這次的會議絕對沒有想像中的簡單。」骸擔心的說。

「應該不會有事情的。」綱吉沒有把握的說。

「我一定會保護妳的，我親愛的天使。」骸把綱吉擁入懷中。

「我相信你。」綱吉知道骸的厲害。

白蘭在會議上看見綱吉的樣子就知道自己想要的人已經可以得手了，那位女孩子的樣子真的非常的乾淨，乾淨到讓所有人都想到得到她，白蘭決定要把綱吉得到手，從骸的手中奪得綱吉的一切，綱吉的一切是多麼的神聖，讓大家都很想要奪得綱吉的一切，骸知道自己如果失去綱吉的話一定會崩潰的，沒想到自己會輕易會讓綱吉掉入那個傢伙的陷阱當中。

「小正，你不會覺得彭哥列的首領很像是天使？」白蘭問自己最得意的助手。

「白蘭大人，你想要做什麼呢？」正一有些不解白蘭想要做什麼。

「把那女孩擄到自己的身邊，她是我最夢寐以求的天使。」白蘭說出這句話。

「是嗎？」正一的內心有些不知道要說什麼。

正一是喜歡白蘭的，可是知道白蘭喜歡的是別人，那樣子的感覺對正一來說不知道要說什麼才好，彭哥列家族的首領，擁有最美麗的首領之稱，美麗的樣子是所有的男人想要追求的對象，可是偏偏她的身邊已經有人保護了，現在自己的首領卻想要奪取那位美麗的首領，這下做手下的正一不知道要說什麼才好，如果被彭哥列的人知道的話一定會開戰的，彭哥列也不是好惹的角色。

只是所有人都沒想到白蘭的陷阱會是那樣的成功，骸知道這件事情後很氣憤自己為什麼無法好好的保護自己想要保護的人，讓自己最心愛的人掉入敵人的陷阱當中，這樣讓他永遠都無法釋懷這件事情，骸是那樣的愛綱吉，一輩子就是想要和綱吉一起過，骸這輩子唯一愛的女人，但卻因為自己的疏忽把最心愛的天使給予別人，骸是那樣的痛苦，不知道要如何是好。

在會議結束後傑索家族的首領，也就是密魯菲奧雷家族的首領之一白蘭奪走綱吉，知道這個消息後骸氣急敗壞的想要找白蘭算帳，他的天使、他的陽光就這樣輕易的被人給奪走了，回去要怎樣去和家族的人交代，現在的他明明就可以血洗這場宴會的所有人，可是他卻無法忘記答應綱吉的諾言，不要輕易傷害無辜的人們，這一切骸一定會親自去找白蘭算帳的，他發誓絕對會做到的。

「對不起，阿爾柯巴雷諾，我讓他們得逞了。」骸自責的說。

「六道骸，你這傢伙～」蘇菲氣急敗壞的想要打人。

「蘇菲，冷靜點。」了平抓住蘇菲。

「混蛋！你和我都是小綱身邊的專屬保鏢，你卻大意到讓敵對的家族把人給帶走，你不想要活啦！」蘇菲真的是非常的生氣。

「蘇菲，冷靜點，骸他並不是故意的。」千種知道骸的心思。

「現在要怎麼辦？」蘇菲好不容易冷靜下來問。

「小綱她在離開前有給我大空戒指，她說戒指不可以被密魯菲奧雷家族的人奪走，因為我們的戒指擁有特殊的力量。」骸告訴蘇菲。

「媽媽說過，白蘭那個人之前逼迫吉留涅羅家族交出他們的瑪雷戒指。」庫洛姆想起伊夫說過的話。

「媽媽她好像和吉留涅羅的前首領很要好，聽說前任首領的母親是實驗品。」骸想起這件事情。

「彩虹之子的實驗品，最早的實驗品。」庫洛姆當然知道霍華休斯家族內的事物。

穆看見他們在討論的樣子，他很清楚阿爾柯巴雷諾的奶嘴有什麼樣的東西存在，最強的力量，收集完霍華休斯家族所創立的戒指和奶嘴後就可以得到很強的力量，這是他們歷代首領都知道的事實，而且他們也要經過這個力量的考驗，每位魔女都要經過這個考驗，他們魔女就可以得到這個很強的力量，守護這個力量不被壞人奪走是他們的使命，看樣子白蘭想要的東西有兩樣，綱吉和這個力量。

「現在開始有關首領的職務暫時有骸代為處理，剩下的事情我去想法子，我有些事情要查古書籍，如果我沒猜錯的話，白蘭那傢伙想要的是綱吉和我們所守護的最強力量。」穆冷冷的說出這句話。

「所以請大家一定要把彭哥列的戒指給守護好，絕對不能被奪取，任何霍華休斯創造出來的戒指也是一樣。」穆冷眼旁觀這些事情。

「穆哥哥，你的打算？」庫洛姆有些擔心的問。

「身為這代的首領，這些義務我是要負責的。」穆告訴庫洛姆。

「那就照著穆的方法去做。」里包恩覺得這是好方法。

被擄到密魯菲奧雷家族的綱吉總算從昏迷當中醒了過來，綱吉看見不一樣的房間就知道自己已經被囚禁了，她一點也沒有害怕的感覺，這是她早已料到的事情，至少現在還可以保住自己的性命，大空戒也交給骸了，剩下的就看他們能不能把她救出來，其他的綱吉暫時不想要去想那麼多，她僅有的能力就是想要守護自己最愛的家族，從小和大家一起長大的那個地方，充滿回憶的地方，也是她澤田綱吉最愛的地方，怎麼樣都不可失去的地方。

「妳醒了？！」優尼看著綱吉。

「妳好，謝謝。」綱吉從優尼的手中接下水杯。

「彭哥列的首領，一點也不像黑手黨的首領，母親跟我說的沒錯。」優尼告訴綱吉這件事情。

「原來妳的母親就是霧守叔叔的朋友，謝謝妳的評價。」綱吉微笑的說。

優尼和綱吉聊的很開心，綱吉一點也不懼怕眼前的人，她的直覺告訴她眼前的人不會傷害她的，只是後來遇見了跟骸相似的男人白蘭‧傑索，綱吉也並不害怕白蘭的存在，只是綱吉真的不知道白蘭把自己抓來是要做什麼，僅有的唯一希望就是自己的手下可以把她救出來，綱吉從不擔心希望會破滅，擁有絕對能力的綱吉知道白蘭多少有在防範她，綱吉不會搓破白蘭的謊言，靜靜的等待一切事情的發展。

「我不准你傷害綱吉，白蘭。」優尼很清楚的告訴白蘭。

「我不會傷害她的，我想要的力量還在她的手上。」白蘭笑嘻嘻的說。

「你…可惡…」γ聽見這話很火大。

「白蘭大人，請您正常點好嗎？這樣會讓大家很困擾的。」正一冷冷的警告白蘭。

正一怎麼會不知道白蘭想要做什麼，想要奪取的陽光就在他的身邊了，可是白蘭遲遲不肯動手去碰綱吉，似乎知道綱吉不會這樣願意被碰的，正一後來發現綱吉是以前學校的同學，其他的就不是很清楚，只知道綱吉是義大利來的歸國生，後來高中的時候就回去義大利念書，僅僅只有這樣而已，但是綱吉卻是那樣的善解人意，連家族中的第二首領也不想要傷害她，這位美麗善良又善解人意的天使。

「白蘭先生，請問有什麼事情嗎？」綱吉放下書本微笑的問。

「綱吉為什麼都不問我說，我把妳抓過來的原因？」白蘭看著桌上的茶杯問。

「有什麼好問的，我大概也知道原因。」綱吉倒了一杯茶給白蘭享用。

「為什麼？」白蘭有些不解的問。

「撇去我是守護最強力量的守護者外，就是我僅有的純真讓你看上了。」綱吉泰然自若的回答。

「妳不會想念家族的人嗎？」白蘭好奇的問。

「想念又怎樣？不想念又怎樣？」綱吉給予模稜兩可的回答。

「妳真是奇怪的首領。」白蘭第一次有被打敗的感覺。

「在骸的身邊待久了，果然都被帶壞了。」綱吉有些皺眉頭的說。

「呵呵！小綱吉真是有趣。」白蘭說出這句話。

面對白蘭，綱吉一點恐懼也沒有，這點讓白蘭覺得很有趣，這個可愛的人果然跟他想像的一樣，是非常的可愛呀！這一次覺得這個女孩真的是很有趣，純真的氣質又真的很吸引人的目光，白蘭真的很喜歡綱吉，但是白蘭知道自己的喜歡並不是愛，只是單純的喜歡而已，單純的欣賞綱吉這個人。

很久很久過後，白蘭真的覺得當初和綱吉想處的日子是多麼的輕鬆愉快，綱吉的樣子真的很令人念念不忘，第一次有人可以在言語上打敗他，第一次覺得自己真的很佩服眼前的女孩，甚至連家族中的第二首領也不會想要傷害綱吉，密魯菲奧雷家族後來和彭哥列家族一樣擁有黑手黨的教父之稱，可是綱吉卻沒有多說什麼，只是淡淡的微笑，兩大家族的結盟就如同一般的同盟家族。

正一有時候會覺得自己的首領會回憶往事，一個剛剛經歷過不久的往事，正一從不會擔心自己的首領會把感情從自己身上移開，卻也沒多說什麼任由白蘭總是往彭哥列跑，有時候某些事情是沒有必要的，畢竟那些事情不過就是往事。End


	2. 味道(S綱)

{隱藏配對：XS}

綱吉喜歡看史庫瓦羅練習劍術的樣子，那樣的史庫瓦羅總是有種很帥的感覺，小小年紀的綱吉坐在旁邊看著史庫瓦羅練劍，可愛的樣子讓大家會心一笑，綱吉手上抱著心愛的兔娃娃，那是她的哥哥XANXUS給她的，偶爾綱吉會帶著兔娃娃到處跑，那樣子會給予綱吉很大的安全感，所以大家都不介意綱吉這樣抱著那隻兔娃娃，而且XANXUS寵愛綱吉的事情是彭哥列大宅裡面的人都知道的事情，沒有人敢反抗綱吉想要做的事情，而且綱吉是下一任的首領，要是被傷害的話一定會有很多人找他算帳的。

「啊！好好玩喔！」綱吉開心的說。

「小綱覺得什麼東西好玩？」史庫瓦羅抱起綱吉。

「剛剛史庫瓦羅的招式。」綱吉告訴史庫瓦羅。

「是嗎？呵呵！」短髮的史庫瓦羅摸摸綱吉的頭。

「史庫瓦羅身上的味道有哥哥的味道。」綱吉說出這句話。

「嗯！看樣子擁抱的太過頭了。」史庫瓦羅說出的這句話讓綱吉不解。

「史庫瓦羅喝酒嗎？有的時候會看見哥哥喝。」綱吉冒出問號問。

「偶爾吧！威士忌是很烈的酒，常喝對身體不好。」史庫瓦羅解釋給綱吉聽。

「可是哥哥很愛喝。」綱吉知道自己的哥哥很愛喝威士忌。

「是啊！」史庫瓦羅怎會不知道自己的情人很喜歡喝威士忌。

史庫瓦羅收起自己的劍，然後抱著綱吉回到房間去，XANXUS最近不在家出任務去了，而且因為任務過多的關係讓九代的守護者也都出任務去了，有些能力比較厲害的小孩也一起跟去出任務，史庫瓦羅留下來照顧綱吉，綱吉一點也不介意是史庫瓦羅來照顧自己，史庫瓦羅也沒有多說什麼，畢竟如果連他都出門的話，綱吉可能會大哭一頓，九代首領也沒有多餘的時間來照顧綱吉，家光和奈奈回去日本一趟，又不好意思麻煩老人家們來照顧綱吉，綱吉又是那種不敢陌生人照顧的小孩，所以一定要有信任的人留下才可以。

「史庫瓦羅的身上總是會有哥哥的味道。」綱吉像是發現新大陸似的說。

「那是因為XANXUS很愛抱我，所以我身上總是會沾染到XANXUS的味道。」史庫瓦羅一點也不覺得這有什麼好奇怪。

「哥哥和史庫瓦羅的感情好好喔！」綱吉笑嘻嘻的說。

「是啊！」史庫瓦羅想起XANXUS就會笑。

史庫瓦羅把綱吉放在椅子上，然後進入廚房弄晚餐給綱吉吃，綱吉很喜歡吃史庫瓦羅弄的東西，那些東西非常的好吃，史庫瓦羅的手藝非常的好，這就是為什麼瓦利亞的人多少會黏著史庫瓦羅的原因就在這裡，XANXUS也很喜歡吃史庫瓦羅所弄的東西，XANXUS最愛的人就是史庫瓦羅，而且是不准任何人跟他搶史庫瓦羅的，除了自己最疼愛的妹妹之外沒有可以奪走史庫瓦羅的。

「小綱有想要吃什麼嗎？」史庫瓦羅微笑的看著正在玩娃娃的綱吉。

「不知道，史庫瓦羅想要做什麼？」綱吉抬頭問史庫瓦羅。

「義大利麵和烤蘋果派？」史庫瓦羅問綱吉。

「好啊！史庫瓦羅弄的東西都好好吃喔！」綱吉開心的說。

史庫瓦羅弄了一桌子好吃的菜，綱吉開心的看著那些菜餚，史庫瓦羅看見綱吉開心的樣子也就放心許多，本是擔心因為XANXUS不在的關係綱吉會不高興，可是現在看見綱吉開心的樣子也就放心許多，大家都知道只要XANXUS不在彭哥列裡面綱吉就會不開心，綱吉可是很黏XANXUS的，擁有帝王氣質的XANXUS遇上綱吉這隻可愛的小兔子就會變成好哥哥，大家看見後總是會好不驚訝，XANXUS可以轉變這樣的大，也曾經這樣讓史庫瓦羅吃醋過。

「好好吃喔！」綱吉開心的說。

「小綱已經吃的滿嘴都是囉！」史庫瓦羅幫綱吉擦嘴巴。

「嘿嘿！」綱吉害羞的笑了笑。

「小綱最乖了。」史庫瓦羅摸摸綱吉的頭。

史庫瓦羅可是很寵愛綱吉的，綱吉來到彭哥列的時候就一直被XANXUS和史庫瓦羅寵愛，貝爾也是同時其來到彭哥列的孩子，是被瑪蒙撿到無家可歸的小孩，聽說是王子就是了，貝爾有一個外號叫開膛手王子，小孩子性子的貝爾總是很喜歡黏史庫瓦羅，有的時候會因為綱吉的關係而吃醋，但是綱吉對貝爾釋出善意，也總是到瓦利亞那邊去玩耍，而且XANXUS下令不准任何人欺負綱吉，誰有膽碰綱吉一根汗毛就會被大卸八塊和憤怒的火焰伺候。

「史庫瓦羅今天陪我睡覺好不好？」綱吉水汪汪的看著史庫瓦羅。

「好，今天我會陪小綱睡覺的。」史庫瓦羅知道綱吉沒有骸會害怕。

吃完晚餐後史庫瓦羅跟往常一樣念書給綱吉聽，綱吉總是在書上學義大利文，史庫瓦羅也會跟綱吉說標準的義大利語，綱吉在大宅內偶爾會用義大利語說話，史庫瓦羅和XANXUS一樣總是會教導綱吉許多知識，綱吉也很努力會學習那些知識，可愛的樣子讓許多人喜歡綱吉，但是綱吉最可愛的樣子只有XANXUS、史庫瓦羅、骸可以看見而已，史庫瓦羅照顧綱吉已經有一段時間了，知道綱吉會害怕什麼東西，以及討厭什麼樣的東西。

「史庫瓦羅的房間也有哥哥的味道。」綱吉坐在床上看著正在整理東西的史庫瓦羅。

「因為我和XANXUS一起睡覺，所以會有XANXUS的味道。」史庫瓦羅桌子上的東西整理好。

瓦利亞的公文自然不會放在史庫瓦羅的房間，瓦利亞的上層官員每個人都有自己的房間和書房，書房就是專門放公文的地方，因此房間就看自己的想要怎樣去佈置，史庫瓦羅的房間有放一些書籍，由於和XANXUS在一起後兩人的房間就打通成為一間房間，變大的空間由史庫瓦羅親手去佈置，當然瓦利亞的宅院裡面也有屬於綱吉的房間，綱吉有時候會在瓦利亞這邊過夜，只是瓦利亞吃飯的時候會到彭哥列的大宅去，兩邊連結的走廊並不長，只是彭哥列的每一個地方總是會劃分好，誰都不會跑到禁區去。

「好香的味道喔！」綱吉躺在床上說。

「小綱今天很喜歡聞味道喔！」史庫瓦羅看見綱吉的動作說。

「嘿嘿！」綱吉開心的看著史庫瓦羅。

「睡覺吧！」史庫瓦羅摸摸綱吉的頭。

綱吉開心的在史庫瓦羅的懷裡撒嬌，聞到自己最喜歡的味道綱吉很快就睡著，綱吉很喜歡身邊的人，只要聞到讓自己安心的味道，綱吉就很快就會睡著的，史庫瓦羅溫柔的看著這位可愛的孩子，不知道從什麼時候開始這個孩子已經在他和XANXUS的感情間佔了重要的位子，當初還因為綱吉的關係而吃醋，現在卻是自己最疼愛的小孩，史庫瓦羅對那件事情也早已釋懷了，畢竟後來知道綱吉是XANXUS的妹妹時，覺得自己吃醋是那樣無理。

『小綱這樣可愛，怪不得XANXUS會這樣的疼愛她。』史庫瓦羅看著綱吉的睡顏想。

『真想念XANXUS，希望這次的任務沒有問題。』史庫瓦羅聞到自己熟悉的味道後睡著。

史庫瓦羅一直覺得情人間一定會沾上對方的味道，自己身上的威士忌的味道真的有些重，威士忌的味道是屬於XANXUS的味道，綱吉很清楚自己的哥哥身上總是會有威士忌的味道，那個味道是她熟悉的味道，現在史庫瓦羅的身上也有這樣的味道，綱吉來到彭哥列的時候就知道史庫瓦羅是XANXUS喜歡的人，所以身上會有XANXUS的味道一點也不稀奇，而且自己的身上也總是會有淡淡的蓮花香，那是屬於骸的味道。

『看樣子小綱昨天是和史佩畢爾睡，這兩個人睡相真的很可愛。』XANXUS回到房間看見這樣的情形想。

綱吉靠在史庫瓦羅的懷裡睡的很熟，史庫瓦羅一直把綱吉抱在懷裡，XANXUS看見這樣的情形也躺在史庫瓦羅的旁邊睡覺，輕輕的挪動史庫瓦羅，把史庫瓦羅擁入自己的懷中，聞到史庫瓦羅專屬的味道XANXUS才會睡的著，畢竟這已經是很長久的習慣，身邊一定要有史庫瓦羅才可以睡的很好，史庫瓦羅是XANXUS最好的安定劑，在史庫瓦羅的身邊XANXUS可以完全的放鬆心神，XANXUS知道自己可以完全依賴史庫瓦羅的。

「嗯…」史庫瓦羅醒來看見XANXUS。

史庫瓦羅靠在XANXUS的懷裡繼續睡下去，綱吉一點也沒有打算要醒來的跡象，看樣子綱吉睡的很熟不想起床，難得的假日就讓他們三個好好的休息，這個房間充滿他們自己最熟悉的味道，史庫瓦羅知道自己最愛的人已經回來了，他們是需要對方的味道才會安心的人，XANXUS總是會全心全意的依賴史庫瓦羅，史庫瓦羅是他這輩子最想要保護、最想要愛的人，打從第一次看見那狂妄的銀髮人兒，XANXUS就非常的喜歡那個傢伙，一輩子早已把心給予他了。

「嗯…哥哥回來了。」綱吉揉揉自己的眼睛。

「不要揉眼睛了。」XANXUS把綱吉抱在懷裡。

「哥哥，我跟你說喔！史庫瓦羅身上有哥哥的味道喔！」綱吉開心的告訴XANXUS。

「呵呵！是嗎？小綱有聞到。」XANXUS摸摸綱吉的頭。

「對啊！」綱吉開心的和自己的哥哥說話。

史庫瓦羅看見他們兄妹開心的也不打擾，從以前他們就是這樣相處，XANXUS真的很疼愛綱吉，非常的疼愛綱吉，XANXUS總是會溫柔的看著綱吉，就像是史庫瓦羅總是特別疼愛綱吉是一樣的道理，綱吉也特別的依賴他們，史庫瓦羅總是把綱吉當成自己的孩子在照顧，貝爾也當成是自己的孩子般在照顧，他們都知道綱吉是那樣的脆弱，是需要人家好好的寵愛和疼愛的，明明是平凡人家的孩子，卻不幸的繼承彭哥列的血統，這個孩子的一生將要締造奇蹟與不平凡，史庫瓦羅和XANXUS只能盡自己的能力好好的守護綱吉的純真和善良。

XANXUS和史庫瓦羅這兩位瓦利亞最強的人，最寵愛、最疼愛的人就是下一任首領，彭哥列第十代首領，澤田綱吉，史庫瓦羅儼然已經成為這個孩子的母親般的在照顧綱吉，史庫瓦羅的細心讓奈奈很放心的把綱吉放在XANXUS的身邊，因為在他們的身邊綱吉就會露出最可愛的笑容，這是大家羨慕不已的事情，偏偏這麼好的福利都不會出現在其他人的身上，只有親近綱吉的人才有可能可以看見。

難得悠閒的假日讓他們可以開心的在一起，綱吉最喜歡和他們在一起，可以愉快的一起吃早餐，一起到花園裡散步，會有人陪綱吉盪鞦韆，會有人開心的說故事給綱吉聽，只要不要被魯斯里亞抓去試穿衣服的話，早上是可以很開心的度過的，只要XANXUS在綱吉的身邊沒有人有膽子去打擾他們的，史庫瓦羅很喜歡陪伴綱吉做事情，也總是會細心的告訴綱吉她哪裡沒有做好，畢竟史庫瓦羅也是綱吉的家庭教師之一，所以會細心的告訴綱吉哪些是是非對錯。

「小綱，不管以後發生什麼事情都要想辦法活下來，妳是大家所嚮往的天空。」史庫瓦羅告訴綱吉。

「好…」綱吉了解到這件事情是很重要的。

「小綱，妳要記住，我們會在妳身邊的，所以不要露出這種表情。」史庫瓦羅摸摸綱吉的臉頰。

「會永遠嗎？骸說黑手黨的世界是沒有永遠的存在。」綱吉悲傷的說。

「只要小綱的內心有我們，我們就會永遠的存在妳身邊。」史庫瓦羅親吻綱吉的額頭。

「我最喜歡史庫瓦羅和哥哥了。」綱吉知道自己最喜歡他們。

綱吉投入史庫瓦羅的懷抱中，大大的吸取史庫瓦羅身上的味道，她想要永遠記住這個味道，屬於最疼愛自己的哥哥和史庫瓦羅專屬的味道，她誰也不想要失去，每一個人都是她身邊最重要的人，史庫瓦羅心疼這樣的綱吉，XANXUS看見這樣的情形也不知道要說什麼，他們多希望綱吉就這樣在平凡的家庭中長大，不要踏入這個世界當中，同時他們也希望綱吉可以永遠的記住他們的味道，永遠的不要忘記他們，這是他們僅有的心願，以及對綱吉的疼愛。End


	3. 相本(XS&綱)

綱吉有一本相本，裡面記錄了她的點點滴滴，從出生到長大的相片都在裡面，而裡面最多的照片就是和XANXUS以及史庫瓦羅一起的照片，綱吉從小就交由史庫瓦羅和XANXUS照顧，裡面有很多他們三個人在一起的相片一點也不稀奇，同時綱吉也非常的喜歡他們兩人，從小到大都非常的喜歡他們，總是和他們形影不離的，疼愛綱吉的XANXUS和史庫瓦羅總是喜歡帶綱吉到義大利的名勝古蹟那走走，因此總會留下許多的相片，相片當中的綱吉總是笑的非常開心。

「啊！這是小綱小姐的相本耶！」小春像是看見寶物般開心的說。

「是呢！有好多小綱的相片，不過這裡面的兩個人是誰？」京子看見XANXUS和史庫瓦羅的時候有些疑問。

「不知道呢！從沒有聽小綱小姐提起過。」小春也非常的疑惑。

「可不可以不要動我的東西？！」綱吉看見自己的東西被翻有些不高興。

「對不起，小綱小姐。」小春馬上道歉。

「小綱，對不起。」京子也跟著道歉。

「請尊重一下我好嗎？要進來我的房間也要跟我說一下。」綱吉不喜歡有人進入她的房間。

綱吉馬上把桌上的相本收好，小春和京子沒有多說什麼，剛剛她們私自動人家的東西就是不對的行為，只是她們沒想到綱吉不喜歡人家亂動她的東西，來到義大利後綱吉幾乎沒有和她們兩人在一起，就算她們想要找綱吉也被回絕，她們並不知道這是為什麼，有時候小花還會告訴她們不要去吵綱吉，小花也沒有告訴她們任何的原因，蘇菲和庫洛姆也有自己的事情要做，只剩下她們兩人在一起，有時候小春和京子真的很想要找大家聚在一起聊天。

「小綱，照片中的人是？」京子鼓起勇氣問。

「我的哥哥和嫂嫂。」綱吉回答京子的問題。

「但是他們不是男性嗎？」小春有些不相信。

「他們相愛就好啦！」綱吉微笑的告訴京子和小春。

「這…」小春無話可說。

「小綱，要上課了。」蘇菲走到綱吉的房間門口。

「好，我知道了！瓦利亞有消息嗎？」綱吉順便問出這句話。

「瓦利亞的人還在任務當中，XANXUS大人和史庫瓦羅大人會平安回來的。」蘇菲微笑的對綱吉說。

「說的也是，哥哥他們會平安回來的。」綱吉微笑的鬆了一口氣。

京子和小春了解到綱吉回到義大利後是很忙的，每個人都有自己的事情要做，小春和京子則是幫忙一些人處理事情，其他的就沒有事情要做，九代的守護者並不知道要教導小春和京子什麼事情，他們並不想要讓這兩個女孩接觸太多黑手黨的事情，如果接觸太多黑手黨的事情並不好，但是有的時候卻又無可避免的讓小春和京子知道他們所處在的世界是多麼恐怖的世界，任何代價都無法償還的世界，卻也是綱吉從小長大的世界。

「爺爺，這次是什麼樣的任務要哥哥他們親自出馬？」綱吉把文件拿到首領辦公室的時候問。

「這次有一個暗殺任務不得不讓瓦利亞的人去，那個家族是很棘手的家族。」提摩太知道養女很擔心瓦利亞的人。

「哥哥他們會平安的回來吧！？」綱吉真的很擔心。

「小綱，妳要相信他們，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅可曾騙過妳。」提摩太摸摸養女的頭。

綱吉點點頭離開首領辦公室，她回到自己的房間去打開相本看見照片裡面的人笑的很開心，這本相本是專屬自己和XANXUS以及史庫瓦羅一起的相本，綱吉有好幾本相本，有單獨自己的照片、和家人一起的照片、和骸一起的相片、和XANXUS兩人一起的相片、是史庫瓦羅兩人一起的相片以及其他人一起的相片，她的櫃子上和桌子上也擺了幾張她覺得很重要的相片，自然也有XANXUS和史庫瓦羅一起的相片，對於綱吉來說這些相片真的很重要，小春和京子問起的時候，綱吉總是會回答她們，綱吉把相本放好躺在床上想事情，很久以前的事情，他們三個人第一次照相的情形。

『都沒有跟哥哥和史庫瓦羅的相片耶！』綱吉抬頭看了一下XANXUS是史庫瓦羅。

『好像是呢！BOSS和史庫瓦羅都沒有一起照相呢！』魯斯里亞看見相片說。

『那哥哥和史庫瓦羅陪我一起照相嘛！』綱吉用自己水汪汪的大眼看著他們。

『垃圾，你要嗎？』XANXUS看著史庫瓦羅。

『都可以，如果小綱想要的話也可以。』史庫瓦羅沒有什麼意見。

『好棒喔！哥哥和史庫瓦羅最好了。』綱吉高興的撲到XANXUS的懷裡。

『呵呵！小綱是大家的寶貝呢！』XANXUS摸摸妹妹的頭。

『真是的！都無法拒絕小綱的要求。』史庫瓦羅溫柔的看著綱吉。

『那我幫你們照相，快去準備吧！』魯斯里亞催促他們三人。

『小綱要先去換衣服，打扮漂亮就可以照相了。』魯斯里亞順便補充。

『小綱這樣就很可愛了，不需要再打扮了。』史庫瓦羅看見綱吉為難的樣子。

『就這樣吧！垃圾，快去拿相機來。』XANXUS直接命令魯斯里亞。

魯斯里亞幫他們一起照相，綱吉開心的一起和XANXUS以及史庫瓦羅照相，綱吉可愛的樣子馬上顯現在照片當中，三人親密的樣子看在旁人眼裡多少會吃醋，但是他們都知道他們無法取代XANXUS和史庫瓦羅的，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅在綱吉的心中是那樣特殊的存在，沒有人可以替代他們的存在，即使守護者是那樣嫉妒也沒有法子取代XANXUS和史庫瓦羅的存在，綱吉對於守護者除了霧守骸之外都抱持著朋友的情感，沒有任何特殊的情感存在，守護者裡面有人喜歡綱吉的人都註定會失戀。

『我最喜歡哥哥和史庫瓦羅了。』綱吉看見相片後非常高興。

『小綱高興就好。』史庫瓦羅摸摸綱吉的頭。

『呵呵！』XANXUS抱著綱吉。

『哥哥和史庫瓦羅對我最好了。』綱吉打從心底喜歡XANXUS和史庫瓦羅。

綱吉從床上爬起來，剛剛回憶以前的事情時不小心睡著了，夢見很久以前的事情，那個存在很久以前的記憶，綱吉到現在還是很喜歡XANXUS和史庫瓦羅，綱吉對於自己可以來到彭哥列是一件很幸運的事情，這裡有疼愛她的家人和對她很好的家庭教師，留下來的回憶都是那樣美好，每張照片對綱吉來說都是一個美好的回憶，和家人一起的美好回憶，小時候XANXUS總是會帶她到處去逛，那時候史庫瓦羅也會跟在他們的身邊，那些回憶對綱吉來說是非常的重要的。

「我在想什麼，哥哥一定很快就會回來的。」綱吉收拾好東西去浴室洗臉。

「到時候一定又會多出一張照片的。」綱吉照鏡子微笑。

綱吉從浴室中走出來看見桌上的相片只是微笑，那張相片裡的自己和XANXUS以及史庫瓦羅是笑的多麼開心，那張相片就是因為自己很喜歡的關係才刻意擺在桌子上的，她很喜歡那時候的XANXUS和史庫瓦羅，畢竟對綱吉來說XANXUS和史庫瓦羅是很重要的人，綱吉總是會把每張照片和每次的回憶收藏的很好，因此每張相片綱吉都很慎重的收著，不怎麼會讓人去翻動自己的相本，這次讓京子和小春翻動，是綱吉沒有預料到的，越是珍惜的東西越是不想讓人碰，綱吉可是很珍惜那本相本的。

「好了，該做事情了。」綱吉整理好自己的衣服後走出房間。

相本安穩的收在書櫃上，主人非常愛護的東西都會好好的收好，綱吉的房間總是那樣的整潔，不像是兩人一起住的房間，骸的東西也乖乖的擺在自己的位子上，沒有任何凌亂的樣子，每次來整理房間的僕人都不需要花費多少的力氣，下任首領和下任霧守的房間從以前到現在都不需要花費任何的力氣打掃，他們總是會自動的把自己的房間給整理乾淨。

綱吉看見XANXUS和史庫瓦羅已經回到彭哥列，她高興的跑過去擁抱他們，XANXUS看見自己最寶貝的妹妹跑過來只是摸摸綱吉的頭，綱吉很高興他們已經回到彭哥列，史庫瓦羅知道綱吉很黏他們，如果沒有看見他們一定會沒有安全感的，儘管綱吉已經十五歲了，這個習慣還是改不掉，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅從不斥責綱吉，這可愛的女孩是他們最疼愛的寶貝孩子，從小到大綱吉一定要在熟人的面前才會展現笑容，也有在熟人的面前才會擁有安全感，綱吉不喜歡和陌生人在一起，所以在陌生的環境當中綱吉是個很安靜的孩子。

「哥哥，下次和史庫瓦羅一起照相吧！」綱吉抓著XANXUS的衣服說。

「好，一起照相。」XANXUS知道綱吉的情緒不好。

「小綱，我們等下梳洗好就去照相。」史庫瓦羅摸摸綱吉的頭。

「真的嗎？好高興喔！」綱吉非常的開心。

「真的，小綱不適合出現悲傷的表情。」史庫瓦羅不喜歡看見綱吉悲傷的表情。

「大家都這樣說，不僅史庫瓦羅這樣說，連骸都這樣說。」綱吉悶悶的說。

「小綱很漂亮，不適合出現悲傷的表情。」XANXUS說出自己的感想。

「嗯！」綱吉笑給他們看。

「小綱笑起來很好看，笑容才是最適合小綱的表情。」史庫瓦羅發自內心說。

「嗯嗯！」綱吉笑的非常的開心。

XANXUS和史庫瓦羅最喜歡的就是綱吉的笑容，他們一點也不想要最疼愛的孩子失去笑容，綱吉的笑容可以救贖大家，如果失去笑容的話後果就不堪設想，這個笑容是絕對不可以失去的笑容，大家都努力的守護這個笑容的存在，也就是因為這樣XANXUS和史庫瓦羅不願見到綱吉悲傷的樣子，綱吉知道他們不願意見到自己悲傷的樣子，所以總是會努力的笑給他們看，不希望他們看見自己愁眉苦臉的樣子，盡力的讓自己的笑容可以帶給大家快樂。

XANXUS看見綱吉的笑容也就放心許多，陪伴多年的妹妹XANXUS怎會不知道綱吉的心思，就是因為知道的很清楚才會對自己的妹妹那樣的心疼，XANXUS越是清楚知道綱吉的心思就越是心疼，這個世界上只有兩個人會讓他心疼不已，一個就是自己最疼愛的妹妹綱吉，另外一個就是自己最摯愛的妻子史庫瓦羅，只有他們兩人是他禁不起失去的人，也就是因為這樣XANXUS會用自己的守護方式去守護他們兩人，讓他們可以在自己的羽翼下快樂的生活。

「小綱是從什麼時候開始把心事悶在心裡面的？」XANXUS看著正在跟魯斯里亞說話的綱吉。

「已經有好一段時間了吧！那孩子總是呈現不安的情況。」史庫瓦羅知道XANXUS的意思。

「現在我們能做的就是想法子驅除小綱的不安。」XANXUS多希望綱吉可以那樣快樂下去。

「不會有事情的，那孩子…」史庫瓦羅有些說不下去了。

「哥哥、史庫瓦羅，快點！」綱吉高興的跟他們揮手。

當他們擺好姿勢後魯斯里亞就幫他們照相，綱吉還是跟往常一樣笑的非常的開心，開心的站在XANXUS和史庫瓦羅的中間拍照，他們總是會做出很親密的動作出來，而綱吉最喜歡依偎在XANXUS的懷裡，那樣她就可以擁有無比的安全感，同時內心的不安也可以驅除殆盡，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅看見這樣的情形就知道綱吉一定有很多的心事，但是他們不想要去過問這些心事，畢竟那是綱吉最害怕觸碰的地方。

不過XANXUS和史庫瓦羅知道可以看見綱吉開心的笑容就是非常好的事情，每張照片當中的綱吉都是那樣的快樂，看見綱吉的笑容他們就會放心許多，同時他們也希望綱吉可以這樣繼續下去，那樣的笑容可以這樣的繼續下去直到永遠，以後未來的每張照片綱吉都可以笑的很開心，這就是XANXUS和史庫瓦羅的願望，他們的願望就是綱吉可以一直帶著笑容開心的繼續生活在未來的每一天。End


	4. 孩提時代（貝綱）

{隱藏配對：BM、6927、XS}

孩提時代的綱吉很喜歡到瓦利亞的地盤上去玩耍，可愛的樣子總是受到大家的歡迎，大家都知道瓦利亞的首領XANXUS特別的疼愛綱吉，還有瓦利亞的首領夫人史庫瓦羅也非常的寵愛綱吉，在瓦利亞當中綱吉唯一的玩伴就是跟她年紀相差兩歲的貝爾，因為歲數上相差不多兩人總是玩在一起，貝爾很喜歡綱吉可愛的樣子，當然除了貝爾外還有就是守財奴的阿爾柯巴雷諾毒蛇瑪蒙，不過誰都不知道為什麼瑪蒙會那樣心甘情願的陪伴綱吉，列威會在這時候充當一下保姆看著他們，不讓綱吉出事情，要不然XANXUS可是會殺人的。

「嘿咻！」綱吉把地板上的磁磚當成跳格子般的玩耍。

「嘿咻！到終點了，哥哥好慢喔！」綱吉看了一下大廳的門還是關著的樣子。

綁著兩條小馬尾的綱吉穿著可愛的洋裝正在瓦利亞當中的大廳外頭玩耍，現在是瓦利亞大家的開會時間，XANXUS不願綱吉接觸到太多不該接觸的東西，所以要綱吉在外頭乖乖的等，本來是要綱吉到XANXUS的房間去等待的，但是綱吉不願意和自己的哥哥分開，所以XANXUS和史庫瓦羅只好要綱吉在外面等待他們，小孩子的貝爾其實是可以不用參加這場會議的，乖乖的陪伴綱吉玩耍就可以了，可似乎貝爾想要知道會有什麼樣好玩的內容，因此也就到大廳裡面去了，只剩下綱吉在外面自己玩跳格子的遊戲。

「好慢喔！哥哥好慢喔！」綱吉蹲在地上不太高興的說。

「嘻嘻嘻嘻～兔子公主怎麼了？」貝爾刻意溜出來找綱吉。

「貝爾哥哥！」綱吉看見貝爾後開懷大笑。

「王子陪小兔子公主玩吧！」貝爾其實是被史庫瓦羅還有XANXUS給扔出來的。

「嗯！好棒喔！」綱吉知道貝爾是被自己的哥哥給扔出來的。

貝爾帶著綱吉到外頭的花園內去玩耍，兩人開心的樣子讓底層的瓦利亞成員不敢打擾他們，裡面其中有一位可是瓦利亞首領最疼愛的孩子，要是出事情的話麻煩可就大了，XANXUS恐怖的樣子大家都知道的，沒有人有膽子去惹火XANXUS的，況且那個孩子還是未來的首領，大家哪有膽量去得罪他們兩個孩子，XANXUS是絕對不會讓綱吉受到任何的傷害，也不會讓他看見血腥的東西，所以瓦利亞的任何會議XANXUS都不會讓綱吉參加的。

「小綱。」XANXUS看見綱吉和貝爾在花園裡面玩。

「啊！哥哥！」綱吉高興的跑到XANXUS的懷中。

「小綱乖喔！」XANXUS抱起自己的妹妹。

「嘻嘻嘻嘻～BOSS很疼小兔子公主。」貝爾笑嘻嘻的對他們說。

「垃圾！進來！史庫瓦羅那個垃圾要你進屋裡吃飯。」XANXUS老大不爽的自己老婆疼愛眼前這個驕傲自大的小鬼。

「哥哥。」綱吉對XANXUS撒嬌。

XANXUS知道史庫瓦羅今天有弄一些綱吉愛吃的東西準備給綱吉吃，綱吉可愛的樣子總是受到大家的疼愛，由於綱吉有過多的時間都待在瓦利亞，瓦利亞的高級幹部們都對綱吉並不陌生，長時間的相處讓大家都知道綱吉是很好相處的小孩，但是很愛黏XANXUS和史庫瓦羅兩人，九代首領偶爾會要自己的兒子XANXUS帶綱吉回去彭哥列一趟，雖然兩個總部只相差一條走廊而已，可是幾乎是很少往來的，除非有必要才會出現在那條走廊當中，彭哥列的每個部門都是這個樣子的，大家互不干涉任何事情，要是彭哥列出現問題才會團結一心。

孩提時代的綱吉幾乎都在瓦利亞的地盤當中度過，貝爾是很常陪伴在綱吉身邊的人，總是會代替XANXUS和史庫瓦羅陪伴綱吉，貝爾總是叫綱吉小兔子公主，要說貝爾喜歡綱吉的話也沒有那樣的明顯，綱吉早就已經有喜歡的人，這件事情貝爾是很清楚的，XANXUS也不會任由貝爾去欺負自己的妹妹，沒有人知道貝爾到底是喜歡誰，但是就是愛和瑪蒙鬥嘴就是了，或許有可能是因為貝爾喜歡瑪蒙的關係，綱吉對於貝爾是把貝爾當成哥哥來看待，綱吉覺得和貝爾在一起是很快樂的，貝爾對她總是很體貼，不會因為是XANXUS的命令而對她阿諛奉承，是用最真誠的心來對待自己的，綱吉最喜歡這樣的貝爾。

「貝爾哥哥，你在做什麼？」綱吉看見貝爾在弄東西。

「小兔子公主？」貝爾看見自己最喜歡的女孩。

「嗯？」綱吉不太懂貝爾的意思。

「我們一起玩電動吧！」貝爾最近喜歡上電視遊樂器。

「好啊！」小小年紀的綱吉坐下來和貝爾一起玩。

「嘻嘻！嘻嘻！王子最喜歡小兔子公主了。」貝爾真的很喜歡眼前的小女孩，跟眼前的小女孩在一起真的很自在又很開心。

兩人開心的在瓦利亞的休息室當中玩電視遊樂器，史庫瓦羅看見他們這樣也就沒有多說什麼，只要小孩子不吵鬧的話他都不會說什麼，綱吉本身就是比較安靜的孩子，根本不會去吵正在工作的史庫瓦羅，除非當天綱吉真的心情不是很好，綱吉要是心情不好的話一定會哭鬧不休的，那樣子史庫瓦羅和XANXUS就要分神去照顧綱吉，只有他們出馬綱吉才會乖乖的安靜下來，因此從小綱吉只要鬧脾氣的話，奈奈一定都會去找XANXUS來幫忙，XANXUS了解綱吉的脾氣，總是可以適時的安撫綱吉的一切，適時的讓綱吉安靜下來。

「嘻嘻～嘻嘻～是王子贏了。」貝爾高興的看著螢幕上的顯示。

「嗯！貝爾哥哥好厲害喔！」綱吉沒有多少的失落感，似乎本來就不認得自己會贏。

「小綱，點心時間到了，今天想要吃什麼點心？」史庫瓦羅把綱吉抱起來。

「甜甜的那個，就是史庫瓦羅總是弄的那個。」綱吉努力的想要表達。

「我知道了，就是平常吃的那個點心。」史庫瓦羅知道綱吉並不知道那個點心的名稱。

「嗯嗯！小綱要吃那個，史庫瓦羅弄給小綱吃，小綱最喜歡史庫瓦羅弄的那個點心了。」綱吉開心的對史庫瓦羅撒嬌。

「王子也要，鯊魚也要弄給王子吃。」貝爾顯現出小孩子的性格。

「老子現在就去用，你給我乖乖的安靜的待在這裡。」史庫瓦羅大聲的告訴貝爾。

「記住不可以惹哭小綱！」史庫瓦羅離開休息室前交代這件事。

「王子才不會惹哭小兔子公主的！」貝爾是絕對不會惹哭自己最愛的女孩。

「貝爾哥哥，我們繼續玩吧！」綱吉拉著貝爾的手繼續去玩電視遊樂器。

「好，小兔子公主，我們繼續玩。」貝爾摸摸綱吉的頭。

貝爾發現到自己總是喜歡看著眼前女孩的笑容，應該說大家都很喜歡看綱吉的笑容，綱吉可愛的樣子真的很受到大家的歡迎，也就是因為大家都特別的疼愛綱吉的關係，綱吉總是受到很多人的保護，XANXUS也不會讓綱吉受到一丁點的委屈，貝爾也喜歡和綱吉一起玩耍，只要可以看見綱吉的笑容貝爾覺得付出什麼樣的代價都可以，貝爾知道自己喜歡的人是那個可愛的小嬰兒瑪蒙，並不是綱吉這個人，只是單純的待在綱吉的身邊可以很放鬆，綱吉可愛的樣子又讓大家忍不住想要疼愛她。

「嘻嘻嘻嘻！王子最喜歡小兔子公主了，王子最愛小豆丁了。」貝爾突然說出這句話。

「貝爾哥哥，小豆丁是誰呀？」綱吉好奇的問。

「嘻嘻！王子才不告訴小兔子公主。」貝爾覺得這是他的祕密。

「貝爾哥哥好小氣喔！」綱吉嘟著嘴和貝爾說。

「因為這是王子的祕密。」貝爾親吻綱吉的臉頰。

「哈哈！」綱吉笑的很開心。

十年後他們相處的模式依舊是這樣，綱吉可愛的樣子在成長當中並沒有擺脫，在綱吉的身上還是可以看見她那稚氣未脫的樣子，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅依舊是非常的寵愛綱吉，XANXUS為了綱吉接下第二順位的位子，這是大家都非常訝異的事情，但是大家都知道其實只要接管瓦利亞就代表你已經是第二順位的首領，只是九代的時候還是由伊夫擔任就是了，到了綱吉繼承首領之後，XANXUS毫不猶豫的從自己的老師手中接過這個位子，只因為XANXUS不想要讓自己的妹妹受到任何的傷害。

有時候貝爾總是會闖入首領的辦公室找他親愛的小兔子公主，綱吉對於貝爾的來到也不會有什麼樣的意見，骸更是早已經知道貝爾的習慣動作了，早就不在意貝爾到底會對他的未婚妻做出什麼樣的動作，偶爾貝爾還是會像以前一樣摟著綱吉說事情，綱吉也總是會摸摸貝爾的頭聽著貝爾所說的話，一成不變的生活就是那樣，只是不知道為什麼貝爾偶爾會去問綱吉要怎樣去和瑪蒙相處，綱吉也會告訴貝爾說到底要怎樣去和瑪蒙相處會比較好，不知不覺當中綱吉已經從妹妹升級成為戀愛顧問了，專門在幫忙貝爾和瑪蒙他們增進感情。

「我總算知道以前貝爾哥哥說的小豆丁是誰了。」綱吉看著窗外的天空說。

「那個阿爾柯巴雷諾，沒想到開膛手王子竟然會喜歡他。」骸知道綱吉的意思。

「誰知道，愛情本來就是這樣的嘛！」綱吉才不會計較那麼多。

「呼呵呵！我家的天使也是這樣嗎？」骸不明所以的問出這句話。

綱吉白了一眼給骸然後繼續做自己的事情，綱吉一點也不想要回應骸的話，此時貝爾又進入首領辦公室找綱吉，綱吉看見這樣的情形也只是微笑的迎接貝爾，看樣子貝爾又有事情來找綱吉了，骸退出首領辦公室不去打擾他們，他剛好也接到伊夫的通知到過去霧守辦公室一趟，貝爾記得眼前的女孩總是會甜甜的叫他貝爾哥哥，他很喜歡這位小公主，從小貝爾就喜歡叫綱吉小兔子公主，貝爾卻沒有喜歡上綱吉，貝爾不知道原因，或許是因為綱吉太過於溫柔的關係，貝爾喜歡那個總是和自己鬥嘴的小豆丁，除了小豆丁外貝爾不想要接受其他人。

「吶！吶！小兔子公主，王子我該怎麼辦？小豆丁不理我了。」貝爾蹭蹭綱吉。

「貝爾哥哥又和瑪蒙吵架了嗎？」綱吉對此不以為意。

「小豆丁他好討厭喔！每次都要和王子收錢。」貝爾喜歡這樣抱著綱吉。

「呵呵！貝爾哥哥不是從以前就知道了嗎？」綱吉沒有去想太多。

「小綱，把那傢伙給我踢出來！」瑪蒙不耐煩的聲音在他們兩人的耳邊響起。

「好的。」綱吉乖乖的把貝爾送出去，並且附帶微笑給貝爾他們。

「小豆丁真討厭，總是要打擾王子和公主的相處時間。」貝爾笑嘻嘻的出去。

「呵呵！貝爾哥哥和瑪蒙的感情好好喔！」綱吉微笑的說出這句話給他們兩人聽。

「誰跟這個傢伙感情好啦！是BOSS要我帶他回去的，BOSS不准貝爾這小鬼來打擾妳做事情。」瑪蒙對於綱吉的話不屑一顧，綱吉卻沒有多少的反應，只是微笑的看著他們。

瑪蒙看見他們這樣沒有什麼不悅的情形出現，他不過是要抓貝爾回去瓦利亞罷了，XANXUS的命令不管怎樣都還是要聽的，所以瑪蒙只好乖乖的抓貝爾回去瓦利亞總部，XANXUS不太喜歡貝爾總是來打擾綱吉，雖然說綱吉嘴上都說沒有關係，XANXUS還是不喜歡貝爾這樣做，沒有任何的理由就是不喜歡，既然是BOSS的命令瑪蒙只好乖乖的聽話，但不可否認他心裡面對貝爾這小鬼有異樣的情愫在，只是瑪蒙不是那樣喜歡去釐清自己的感覺，就算到後來有個小鬼加入瓦利亞後也是一樣的，那個孩子變成貝爾的玩具瑪蒙都不在乎，只是不可否認的事情是瑪蒙愛上貝爾這個開膛手王子。End


	5. 護唇膏（弗綱）

{隱藏配對：所有王道配對和雷歐＆弗蘭，有All綱的傾向}

解決各地的密魯菲奧雷分部的基地後，瓦利亞一行人來到日本的分部和十年前的他們會合，當然還有包含跳馬迪諾，瓦利亞新進的成員弗蘭實際上並沒有見過綱吉，本來要去見綱吉的時候綱吉就已經被抓走了，弗蘭除了從前輩的口中聽說以外就沒有刻意去探查綱吉是怎樣的人，只是聽說是個很溫柔的人，那時候弗蘭在加入瓦利亞後應該是要去見首領的，但是沒想到那個會議來的很快，綱吉在那段時間被白蘭擄走，所以弗蘭根本沒有見到過綱吉。

「十年後的瓦利亞？」蘇菲看見眼前的人有些嚇到。

「感覺真奇妙。」穆說出令人不解的話。

「老子真想要炸死他們。」獄寺依舊是不敢狂妄的發言。

「哥哥？史庫瓦羅？安德烈？安妮？貝爾哥哥？瑪蒙？魯斯里亞？列威？」綱吉看見大家變化好多的樣子有些不知所措。

「小綱，十年後的守護者以及十年後九代守護者會負責攻下密魯菲奧雷在義大利的總部，但是我相信白蘭會親自來到日本的。」伊夫看見這樣的情形對綱吉解說。

「那麼十年後的骸呢？如果白蘭來日本的話，會不會把十年後的我給一起帶來？」綱吉知道白蘭應該不會輕易放走她自己的。

「那個笨蛋已經被抓了，所以現在是跟十年後的妳關在一起，至於籌碼的話，他們自有辦法。」伊夫從十年後的自己那裏得到消息。

「媽媽，您這是間接在說十年後的我蠢嘛！」骸聽見這樣的話苦笑的說。

「你知道就好。」伊夫白了一眼給他。

綱吉注意到瓦利亞當中有一位她沒有看見過的人，帶著青蛙帽子的樣子真的很好玩，綱吉知道大概是因為誰的惡趣味造成這個孩子帶著這樣的帽子了，一定又是開膛手王子貝爾的傑作，貝爾的惡趣味總是令人不敢恭維，連綱吉有的時候也會吃到苦頭，不過到最後貝爾的下場就是被XANXUS抓去撞牆，那個樣子挺好笑的就是了，因為XANXUS是不容許任何人欺負自己的，所以貝爾理所當然的會被抓去掄牆，XANXUS可不是什麼好惹得傢伙。

「好可愛的孩子，你叫什麼名字呀？」綱吉微笑的問弗蘭。

「ME叫做弗蘭。」弗蘭發現眼前的女孩很溫柔。

「你好，我叫做澤田綱吉。」綱吉伸出手想要和弗蘭握手。

「妳好，彭哥列第十代首領。」弗蘭和綱吉握手。

「啊！你知道啦！」綱吉小小的訝異。

「我在BOSS的房間看過妳的照片，長毛隊長告訴我說妳是彭哥列第十代首領。」弗蘭老實的回答。

「哥哥的房間？哥哥的房間有放我的照片嗎？怎麼每次去都沒看見呀？」綱吉實在想不起來有這回事。

「那是因為XANXUS那傢伙說什麼也不要人家看見妳可愛的樣子，後來是因為太過想念妳的關係才拿出來放的。」住在同一個房間的史庫瓦羅怎會不知道。

「什麼嘛！哥哥怎麼可以這樣～」綱吉嘟著嘴說。

「垃圾！誰要你多嘴了！」XANXUS大吼掩飾自己的害羞。

「爸爸也真是的，明明就很想姑姑，還罵媽媽多嘴。」安妮看見這樣的情形嘆氣。

「現在的姑姑跟我們一樣大耶！好好抱喔！」安德烈衝上去抱綱吉，甚至蹭蹭綱吉。

「嘻嘻嘻嘻！小兔子公主的聲音真是令人懷念。」貝爾很懷念以前總是甜甜的叫他貝爾哥哥的綱吉。

「好溫柔的人喔！」弗蘭有些訝異。

弗蘭看見綱吉這樣被小孩子吃豆腐也沒有說話，連帶的她的霧守似乎也沒有說話，好似大家都已經習慣這樣的場面了，不得不說這位首領真的是令人感覺很舒服也很不錯，不過弗蘭有注意到其實有幾位人士已經在釋放殺氣了，尤其是XANXUS的殺氣最明顯，安德烈似乎沒有感覺到父親的殺氣的樣子，史庫瓦羅和安妮已經皺眉，他們知道就某些方面來說安德烈的神經真的很大條，尤其是面對自己最喜歡的姑姑的時候，安德烈更是會少一根筋。

「死小子，誰准許你抱小綱的。」憤怒的火焰就這樣往安德烈那裏過去。

綱吉無奈的看著這樣的情況只是微笑，反正她早就已經見怪不怪了，這樣的情形早已經不是第一次了，綱吉只是笑笑的來到弗蘭的面前，微笑的關心瓦利亞的新成員，眼尖的綱吉看見弗蘭的嘴唇有些乾裂，她想起現在是冬天的關係才會這樣，綱吉不假思索的就拿起護唇膏幫弗蘭擦，瞬間這個動作已經惹火在場所有的人，綱吉一下子就感覺的殺氣，只是冷冷的看著在場的所有人，讓所有人知道她是不可惹火的人物，弗蘭也感覺到眼前的女孩是多麼的強大。

「吶！給你吧！冬天到了呢！」綱吉微笑的說。

「那妳呢？首領，給me的話妳不是…」弗蘭不知道要說什麼了。

「啊！沒關係啦！還有就是不要叫我首領，叫我小綱就可以了。」綱吉微笑的說。

「是的，me知道了。」弗蘭點頭。

「嗯哼！你們是把我當作病貓嗎？敢給我這樣釋放殺氣，也太小看我孩提時代在瓦利亞的受訓了吧！」綱吉冷著臉對待自己的守護者。

看見綱吉在教訓自己的守護者的樣子弗蘭有些嚇到，剛剛聽見綱吉的發言又讓他感到奇怪，弗蘭從不知道綱吉有在瓦利亞被訓練過，所有的阿爾柯巴雷諾看見這樣的情形只是微笑，蘇菲和骸無奈的看著其他人，看樣子又是不知名的殺氣惹火綱吉了，骸早就已經不想計較那麼多了，因為綱吉體貼別人的心意總是會表達出來的，怎麼樣都無法阻止綱吉的，而自己對綱吉來說是很特別的，綱吉總是會用特別的方式對待自己，骸只是覺得為什麼有人就是學不會教訓，連帶蘇菲也是這樣想的，穆看見這樣的情形只是無奈的皺眉，守護者總是會爭奪綱吉的青睞，但是大家都心知肚明綱吉早已有喜歡的人了。

「長毛隊長，小綱小姐什麼時候有給瓦利亞的人訓練過了？」弗蘭好奇的問。

「大概五歲的時候，小綱來到彭哥列後就一直是我和XANXUS在照顧，所以有在瓦利亞學習一切」史庫瓦羅解釋。

「小綱小時候的樣子很可愛呢！現在也是呢！哎呀！人家還有很多衣服沒給小綱試穿的說。」魯斯里亞看見這樣的情形高興的說。

弗蘭聽見魯斯里亞的話有種莫名的怪異感，看樣子連這樣溫柔的人也要接受魯斯里亞的惡趣味，那還真是辛苦綱吉了，弗蘭見到這樣溫柔的人多少有點不想要放手，明明年紀比自己還要小，卻背負那樣龐大的責任，這樣的首領到底是什麼樣的首領，弗蘭有些不解的看著綱吉，綱吉像是感覺到弗蘭的不解一般，只是單純的微笑的看著弗蘭，綱吉的溫柔是弗蘭從未見過的，其實弗蘭知道自己隱隱約約就可以感覺的出來綱吉是很溫柔的人，那種溫柔是不可言喻的溫柔。

「me第一次遇見這樣溫柔的人，溫柔到讓人不想要放手。」弗蘭看著手中的護唇膏自言自語。

「弗蘭，你在說什麼呀？」綱吉看見弗蘭一個人在自言自語的樣子。

「啊！」弗蘭有些嚇到。

「你還好吧！不好意思嚇到你了。」綱吉道歉。

「me沒有事情。」弗蘭有些臉紅的看著綱吉。

「你果然是很可愛的孩子呢！」綱吉這樣稱讚弗蘭。

「哪裡，我沒有想到小綱小姐您那麼的溫柔。」弗蘭很訝異眼前女孩的溫柔。

「呵呵！大家好像都這樣說呢！」綱吉對於這件事情已經沒有任何特殊的感覺。

「小綱小姐給大家的感覺都是很溫柔的，me想大家都很喜歡小綱小姐的。」弗蘭真的很喜歡眼前的女孩。

「是嗎？弗蘭有想吃什麼東西嗎？」綱吉微笑的問著弗蘭。

「？？」弗蘭不了解綱吉的意思。

綱吉看見弗蘭不了解自己的意思只是微笑，她拿了一塊小蛋糕給弗蘭，弗蘭開始慢慢的吃起蛋糕，這時候弗蘭才知道綱吉的意思就是這樣，綱吉總是會貼心的對待別人，溫柔的樣子是大家最喜歡的大空，只是不巧剛好他們在單獨相處的時候收到義大利的雷歐傳來的訊息，雷歐微笑的看著十五歲的綱吉，告訴綱吉說十年後的自己和骸是平安無事的，請他們不要擔心這件事情，同時也順便說白蘭接下來會做什麼樣的事情，正一聽見後有些蹙眉，看樣子白蘭的動作已經有些加快了。

「小綱，妳要怎麼辦？」正一擔心的問。

「小雷歐喜歡我身邊的弗蘭嗎？怎麼跟我說話都沒有對上眼。」綱吉微笑的對雷歐說。

「抱歉，首領！」雷歐對於自己的失神感到抱歉。

弗蘭看見雷歐的樣子的時候有些臉紅，因為剛剛感到一股視線就這樣盯著自己，沒想到兩人會因為一見鍾情的關係而喜歡上對方，其他人根本沒有任何的感覺和訝異，反正大家的幸福只有自己可以掌握而已，其他的誰都管不了這件事情的，畢竟那是屬於你自己的幸福，其他人沒有任何事情可以幫忙的，最多大家只是會從背後推你一把而已，畢竟不管怎麼說感情的事情大家都勉強不來的。

『唔…真的戀愛了嗎？那個雷歐君怎麼會讓我有種怪異的感覺？』弗蘭把自己關在房間想。

綱吉看著自己手上的戒指在想事情，她的手上有兩個戒指，一個是彭哥列歷代的大空戒指，另外一個則是霍華休斯家族的為她量身訂做的戒指，可以讓她自由的變換火焰，畢竟母親那裏是晴，綱吉可以擁有晴的火焰，這兩個戒指可以在很多時候派上用場的，地獄戒指是六道家族獨有的東西，一般人戴上去的話一定會變成另外一個人格，但是不同的是只要有死亡魔女血統或是六道家族後代的人都不會有事情，綱吉猜想弗蘭大概是魔女的後代，實際上六道家族的繼承人只剩下沒幾個，全部都不是姓六道，地獄戒指其實都負責回收回來，畢竟那本來就是伊森夫和喬治亞的東西。

在日本的這段時間弗蘭自願接下任務保護綱吉，就是希望可以待在綱吉的身邊多點時間，他想要了解這位溫柔的大空，在日本的冬天弗蘭偶爾會用到綱吉給他的護唇膏來擦自己的嘴唇，綱吉對於弗蘭出現在自己的面前早就已經見怪不怪了，自然對弗蘭沒有什麼意見，能夠讓弗蘭接下保護自己的位子，看樣子XANXUS也下了很多的心思，畢竟瓦利亞的首領可不是什麼好惹的角色。

「弗蘭，那個護唇膏你用的還習慣嗎？」綱吉微笑的問弗蘭。

「me用的很習慣，謝謝妳，小綱小姐。」弗蘭開心的對綱吉說。

「呵呵！」綱吉開心的笑容顯現在臉上。

「me第一次見到小綱小姐的照片的時候，就隱約有種感覺，有種直覺是小綱小姐是很溫柔的人。」弗蘭有些臉紅的說。

「哥哥和史庫瓦羅一直以來都在保護我的純真，他們說天空的溫柔是要展現給家族成員看的，但…」綱吉摸摸弗蘭的頭。

「但…其實很累吧！me有這樣的感覺。」弗蘭感覺的出來其實綱吉已經有些累。

「是呀！真的很累。」綱吉苦笑的對弗蘭說。

弗蘭知道眼前的人在怎樣溫柔都會累的，屬於天空性質的孩子是那樣的溫柔，沒有任何可以依靠的東西的話，遲早有一天都會倒下來的，瓦利亞就是屬於這樣的存在，支撐彭哥列的一切，弗蘭輕輕的對自己發誓說他一定會守護綱吉的，弗蘭相信瓦利亞的各位前輩也是這樣對待綱吉的，在這裡弗蘭不只親眼見到綱吉窩在史庫瓦羅的懷裡哭泣，更在他們瓦利亞首領的懷中尋求安慰和尋求安全感，只因為他們是她的依靠，現在僅有的依靠。

弗蘭自從接觸到綱吉後就希望自己可以當上綱吉的依靠，可以帶給綱吉快樂的泉源，不想要看見綱吉悲傷的樣子，那樣的話誰都會捨不得的，瓦利亞永遠都是彭哥列第十代首領的依靠，只要綱吉說一聲他們就會來到綱吉的身邊，幫忙綱吉袪除那些不安和恐懼，甚至可以為了綱吉剷除那些對綱吉不敬的傢伙，只因為大家都想要得到綱吉的笑容和溫柔。End


	6. 音樂盒（九綱）

綱吉有一個很精美的音樂盒，那個音樂盒是九代首領提摩太在綱吉五歲的生日的時候送給綱吉的，偶爾綱吉會打開音樂盒聽聽裡面的音樂，只要綱吉心情不好就會這樣做，對於綱吉來說這個音樂盒可是非常重要的音樂盒，綱吉很喜歡聽裡面的音樂，九代首領親自命令人來做的音樂盒當然是非常特殊的音樂盒，綱吉很少會把音樂盒帶離自己的身邊，XANXUS比任何人都清楚綱吉是多麼的珍視那個音樂盒，綱吉是不容許大家摔壞她最寶貝的音樂盒的。

「糟糕～十代首領最喜歡的音樂盒。」獄寺想要出手相救音樂盒。

「哈哈！哈哈！藍波大人最厲害了。」藍波不小心把音樂盒給摔壞。

綱吉因為有事情的關係來到他們所在的地方，親眼目睹自己最喜愛的音樂盒被藍波給摔壞，看見這樣的情形綱吉非常的生氣，她狠狠的看了一下藍波就不再多說什麼話，獄寺看見這樣的情形就知道綱吉已經生氣了，綱吉忍痛蹲下來把摔壞的音樂盒給收集完整，無奈的走回到自己的房間去，手下們看見綱吉無精打采的模樣以及綱吉手上拿的東西就知道有人闖禍了，機伶的手下馬上去對九代首領報告這件事情，提摩太知道這件事情後沒有說什麼，只是吩咐人打電話到一家工廠去，沒有人知道九代首領為什麼要這樣做。

「嗚嗚嗚嗚～」綱吉蹲在自己的房間裡面哭泣。

「小綱、小綱！」骸著急的敲門。

「嗚嗚～嗚嗚～」啜泣的聲音還是不斷。

「小綱！」骸打開門看見綱吉在哭的樣子大概就知道發生什麼事情了。

「骸、骸…怎麼辦？藍波、藍波…摔壞了。」綱吉哭倒在骸的懷裡。

「不要哭了，乖～」骸摸摸綱吉的頭。

骸怎麼會不知道綱吉是多麼的珍視她的音樂盒，綱吉有很多東西都是非常珍視的，那些東西綱吉是絕對不會讓人去碰的，即使是朋友也是一樣，了解綱吉個性的人都不會刻意去碰綱吉的東西，沒想到這次竟然是藍波這個搗蛋的孩子摔壞綱吉最重要的音樂盒，綱吉當然會哭的很淒慘，這件事情傳到賽維爾的耳中時，氣的賽維爾把藍波給好好的教訓一頓，大家看見這樣的情形都沒有同情藍波，畢竟那是藍波自己做錯的，沒有需要好同情的。

XANXUS和史庫瓦羅聽見這個消息都非常的生氣，他們是不會容許任何人欺負綱吉的，即使是小孩子也是一樣的，看見這樣的情形大家都非常的氣憤，不管怎樣綱吉是大家最疼愛的首領，誰都不可以去欺負綱吉的，藍波這樣無意的動作讓大家非常的生氣，當然是用強硬的手段好好的讓藍波學到教訓，由里包恩出馬去處理這件事情更是好，里包恩自然會好好的教訓藍波，里包恩看見這樣的情形馬上開始好好的教訓藍波這個小鬼頭，從禮儀開始好好的從頭學習。

綱吉到現在一直都記得九代首領為什麼會送給她這個音樂盒，那時候的她對音樂非常的有興趣，教導她彈琴的人就是自己的哥哥XANXUS，後來無意間聽見蘭緹兒有一個音樂盒，因此就去和蘭緹兒借來聽，綱吉發現到裡面的曲子非常的美麗，蘭緹兒告訴綱吉說那個音樂盒是特別製造的，所收錄的曲子就剛好是她母親常常在彈奏的曲子玲蘭，自從綱吉知道這件事情後就想要去和家光或是奈奈說，看看他們是否有辦法弄到一個這樣的音樂盒，當綱吉告訴家光後，家光把這件事情告訴九代首領，那時候剛好綱吉的生日要到了，九代首領正愁想不到要送什麼禮物給綱吉，聽見這個意見後就親自去工廠做音樂盒給綱吉。

綱吉的音樂盒裡面的歌曲是特製的，不像是外面市面上一般的歌曲，那是綱吉最喜歡聽的曲子，是奇異恩典這首曲子，那首曲子是綱吉第一首學會的曲子，XANXUS親自教綱吉彈奏的曲子，九代首領詢問過XANXUS後特意去做的，XANXUS也知道那是自己父親的心意，自從拿到這個音樂盒後綱吉就非常的保護，直到現在被藍波給摔壞，當然綱吉有想過想要去請匠尼二幫忙修理，骸也知道綱吉的心思，因此和綱吉一起去找匠尼二修理音樂盒，交給匠尼二一定都會完全的修理好的。

匠尼二拿到後開始幫忙修理音樂盒，當然九代首領也刻意去訂做一個一模一樣的音樂盒回來，不管怎麼說被藍波給摔壞的那個不知道是否可以修起來，這才是讓大家擔心的地方，匠尼二知道音樂盒到底是出自於誰的手，應該是他父親生前的作品之一，九代首領一定有找過匠尼二的父親稍微調整過音樂盒，加上綱吉那樣的小心翼翼的收藏好，這個音樂盒才可以收藏這麼的久，當然九代首領要給綱吉新的音樂盒也會去找匠尼二稍微調整一下，不管怎麼說九代首領送給綱吉的東西都會是那樣的好，也是最高級的東西，就像是XANXUS送綱吉的東西是一樣的道理。

「第十代首領，我會把這個音樂盒給修好的。」匠尼二掛上保證。

「謝謝你，匠尼二。」綱吉點頭後就和骸一起到首領辦公室去。

剛剛有人吩咐說要他們到首領辦公室去一趟，綱吉和骸並不清楚九代首領到底叫他們過去有什麼意思，九代首領的命令他們還是會聽，綱吉現在已經在開始接觸首領的工作了，當然偶爾會被九代首領叫到身邊去，加上九代首領又非常的疼愛綱吉，這次不知道會讓綱吉他們有什麼樣的驚喜，綱吉現在真的很想要找九代訴苦一下，她想要告訴九代說她的音樂盒被摔壞了，不知道匠尼二是否有辦法修理好之類的話告訴九代首領。

「小綱、骸，你們來了呀！」九代微笑的看著他們。

「爺爺，我的音樂盒…」綱吉說出自己想要說的話。

「我知道，藍波摔壞了，妳拿去給匠尼二修理了嗎？」九代摸摸綱吉的頭。

「嗯！我和骸已經拿去請匠尼二修理了。」綱吉苦笑的點頭。

「不要哭喔！匠尼二一定會修理好的。」九代溫柔的說。

「那個是爺爺給我的，是我最喜歡的音樂盒。」綱吉悶悶的說出這樣的話來。

「我知道，那個也是綱吉第一次跟我要東西。」九代可是想起家光著急的樣子就微笑。

「爸爸那時候應該很苦惱吧！」綱吉想起自己第一次和父親要東西的時候，父親臉上的表情是很苦惱的樣子。

「呵呵！是啊！家光那時很苦惱，還好我有認識的工廠可以做這樣的音樂盒。」九代首領可是想起自己手下為難的樣子。

「小綱，音樂盒就算修不好我也會去想辦法的，所以不要讓我們擔心了。」骸摸摸綱吉的頭。

「嗯！謝謝你，骸。」綱吉很感謝骸的安慰。

九代首領滿意的看著他們的互動，九代首領從沒有後悔把綱吉許配給骸，九代首領總是滿意的看著骸和綱吉的互動，骸總是可以盡心盡力的保護綱吉，保護這個家族中最重要的女孩，九代首領發現到自己沒有挑錯人選，骸果然是適合綱吉的好人選，如果沒有骸的話，綱吉一定會受不了這樣的世界的，有骸的支撐綱吉一定可以順利的通過這些難關的，大家都很高興有骸在綱吉的身邊，這樣綱吉才不會失去應該有的笑容，綱吉的笑容可以救贖大家，可是大家心中的女神，這位不可侵犯的女神是不可以失去笑容的。

「呵呵！能夠看見小綱恢復笑容我就放心許多了。」九代首領看見這樣的情形說。

「爺爺，謝謝你。」綱吉微笑的說。

「小綱可是大家的寶貝呢！不會有人希望看見小綱哭泣的樣子。」九代可是很清楚大家的心思的。

「爺爺，你當初為什麼想要送給我那個音樂盒？」綱吉對於這點滿是好奇。

「家光那時候跟我說妳想要一個特製的音樂盒，但是家光不知道要去哪裡找，所以請求我幫忙。」九代首領細說過去。

「原來是這樣呀！」綱吉大致上已經了解到了。

「後來我想到我想不出來要送妳什麼東西，因此刻意請匠尼二的父親打造這個音樂盒，然後請認識的工廠提供材料。」九代首領溫和的說出來。

「那個音樂盒我很喜歡的說。」綱吉真的很喜歡那個音樂盒。

「後來做好了以後送給妳，看見妳的笑容讓我非常的高興。」九代首領很喜歡看見綱吉的笑容。

「謝謝爺爺，我果然還是最喜歡爺爺了。」綱吉開心的抱著九代首領。

「這句話要是被XANXUS聽見的話，他可會吃醋的。」九代首領怎會不知道兒子的個性。

「呵呵！哥哥才不會吃醋呢！」綱吉對於自己的哥哥也是非常的喜歡。

「骸，我要謝謝你幫我保護小綱。」九代首領抬頭看骸。

「哪裡，這是我的義務，我才要很感謝九代首領您，把您最疼愛的孩子許配給我。」骸知道自己要感謝九代首領。

他們三個人溫馨的互動讓大家不敢去打擾他們，只要可以看見他們三個人的互動大家都會感到非常的安心，匠尼二收到九代首領交給他的材料，馬上就開始動手幫忙修理綱吉最寶貝的音樂盒，匠尼二很佩服自己的父親可以創造出這樣鬼斧神工的音樂盒出來，這個音樂盒跟一般在外面市面上賣的一點也不一樣，感覺上非常的特殊，似乎就是為了綱吉而量身打造的樣子，只能說九代首領對於這個禮物是非常的用心，用心到綱吉這樣的喜歡這個音樂盒，也保存的非常的良好，只是碰巧這次被藍波摔壞罷了。

「能夠修理到父親創造的東西，果然是我的榮幸。」匠尼二一邊說一邊修理。

在匠尼二修理音樂盒的這幾天綱吉都安安靜靜的做自己的事情，綱吉耐心的等待她的音樂盒可以完好如初的在她的面前出現，對於藍波的所作所為綱吉決定在音樂盒還沒有完好出現在自己的面前時，她是絕對不會原諒藍波的行為的，畢竟那個音樂盒是綱吉最重要的東西，綱吉一直以來視為珍寶的東西，沒有想到藍波的一個惡作劇竟然把她最愛的東西給摔壞了，綱吉才不會這樣輕易的原諒藍波的，不管怎麼說那個都是綱吉最寶貝的東西。

當匠尼二修理好音樂盒拿去給綱吉的時候，綱吉看見後非常的高興，綱吉馬上聽聽音樂到底有沒有任何的變化，她發現到音樂盒就像是之前一樣的好，綱吉很高興匠尼二可以幫忙她修理好她的音樂盒，匠尼二看見綱吉開心的樣子就知道自己做的非常的好，那個音樂盒要是沒有修理好的話，匠尼二就覺得自己對不起自己的父親，匠尼二的父親可是一名非常優秀的技術人員，因此不管怎樣都要賭上自己的榮譽來幫綱吉修理好那個音樂盒的。

「謝謝你，匠尼二。」綱吉開心的對匠尼二說。

「不客氣，第十代首領。」匠尼二發現自己能夠看見綱吉的笑容也非常的高興。

綱吉很高興的把音樂盒給收好，然後把這個消息告訴九代首領，骸看見綱吉這樣高興的樣子就非常的放心，沒有人想要看見綱吉哭哭啼啼的樣子，而且彭哥列有一的規則就是惹哭綱吉的人下場都會很慘的，藍波就是一個被教訓很慘的人，獄寺也因為沒有看守好責任連帶被處罰，不過獄寺的處罰比較輕微就是了，只要綱吉恢復笑容大家都會非常的開心，不管怎麼說綱吉是大家的寶貝，每個人都會想要保護的寶貝，因此沒有人可以容許任何人惹哭綱吉的，況且瓦利亞的首領XANXUS更是疼愛不已，誰要是惹哭綱吉，XANXUS一定會教訓那個人的。

「爺爺，我的音樂盒修好了。」綱吉很高興的對九代首領說。

「是嗎？那太好了，以後要小心點喔！」九代首領溫和的摸摸綱吉的頭。

「嗯！我會的。」綱吉馬上開心的說。

「呵呵！」九代首領看見綱吉開心的樣子自己也很高興。

綱吉很感謝九代首領給予她這個讓她這麼寶貝的音樂盒，綱吉真的很喜歡這個音樂盒，不知道為什麼第一眼見到這個音樂盒就非常的喜歡，已經到了愛不釋手的地步，也就是因為這樣子被藍波不小心摔壞綱吉才會哭泣，畢竟那是綱吉最珍視的東西，只要是綱吉最重視的東西就不可以碰，現在大家都已經了解到這件事情了，這種事情下次不會再發生的。End


	7. 眼淚(X綱)

XANXUN最怕綱吉流眼淚的樣子，只要看見綱吉流淚的樣子他就馬上投降，偏偏這次自己因為大意的關係受傷躺在醫院，XANXUN已經料到自家妹妹肯定等下會殺到醫院來看自己，然後用眼淚對付自己。

XANXUN很想要叫史庫瓦羅阻止綱吉，可是這是不可能的事情，因為史庫瓦羅也受重傷躺在醫院當中，所以根本沒有人可以阻止綱吉，這下子自己可要傷腦筋 了，看見綱吉的眼淚自己會很不捨。

聽見XANXUN受重傷的消息後馬上趕去醫院，她最喜歡的兄長竟然受重傷，綱吉很自責，自責自己不該派XANXUN去作戰，沒想到竟然讓XANXUN受重傷，對此綱吉真的很自責。

「哥哥…」綱吉看見躺在病床上的XANXUN馬上眼睛泛淚，下一秒就要掉下來。

「唉…我就知道…」XANXUN看見這樣的情形頗為無奈。

「對不起、對不起，如果不是因為我…哥哥就不會受重傷…」綱吉馬上哭了起來。

「傻瓜，這件事是我自己要做的，不是妳的責任。」XANXUN開始安慰綱吉。

「才不是哥哥的事情，是我執意要幫里包恩的，才會害哥哥受重傷。」綱吉一邊大哭一邊說。

「就跟妳說了，這件事不是妳的錯，是我自己要幫忙的。」XANXUN不敢大聲吼綱吉。

聽見XANXUN說的話綱吉很乾脆的抱著他哭，不過不知道為什麼炎真、迪諾、白蘭突然來到XANXUN的病房，看見這樣的情形非常訝異，認識綱吉這麼久很少看見綱吉哭的這麼傷心。

骸來接自家小天使看見她哭成這樣也不打算說什麼，從小他就知道綱吉對家人和朋友的事情看的很重，這次XANXUN傷成這樣綱吉當然會哭的很傷心，尤其是自己最心愛的兄長重傷，綱吉更是會哭的很傷心。

「好了，不要哭了，繼續哭下去眼睛會壞掉。」XANXUN摸摸綱吉的頭。

「嗯…」綱吉把眼淚擦乾後沒有多說什麼。

「竟然可以看見小綱吉哭的那麼傷心，今天過來真的值回票價。」白蘭突然說出這句話。

「沒想到小綱會哭的這麼傷心。」炎真抓抓頭不知道要說什麼。

「XANXUN受重傷小綱會哭成這樣的確不意外。」迪諾大概知道是什麼原因讓綱吉哭成這樣。

「吵死了，垃圾，給我滾！」XANXUN忍不住拿起自己的武器攻擊白蘭等人。

「好了，這裡是醫院，大鬧鬥像話嗎？」伊夫出現在大家的面前後不太高興的說出這句話。

「霧守叔叔…」綱吉梨花帶淚的看著伊夫。

XANXUN看見是自己的家庭教師當然會住手，伊夫的實力可不是那麼簡單就可以打敗，不然為什麼可以在彭哥列服侍兩代首領，骸很慶幸還好伊夫來到，不然的話這裡肯定會成為戰場。

自家天使雖然能力不差，但是這裡都是她所謂的朋友和家人，要是動手的話肯定會很傷腦筋，骸雖然不會覺得怎樣，只是不想要動手，以免自家天使不開心，看見她的淚水不僅僅只有XANXUN投降，自己也會投降。

伊夫看見同盟的首領都住在這家醫院感到很頭痛，看樣子今天自己要是沒有出現的話，大家肯定會打起來，白蘭的個性已經讓人傷腦筋了，加上迪諾更是會頭痛不已，只能說還好炎真算是比較乖的孩子。

「什麼時候多了這麼漂亮的髮夾？」XANXUN注意到綱吉的頭上多了很漂亮的飾品。

「喬治亞爺爺送的，用火焰製作成的飾品。」綱吉開心的告訴XANXUN。

「XANXUN，這是爺爺要給你的，正統的瓦利亞戒指，原始的戒指拿去升級後所製造而成的戒指。」伊夫把瓦利亞的戒指給XANXUN。

「謝謝老師。」XANXUN知道這是瓦利亞的聖物，一定要保護好。

XANXUN知道綱吉很怕失去自己，所以一直抱著他，似乎是不想要放手的樣子，其他人看見這樣的情形也不好說什麼，因為那是綱吉的決定，對於綱吉的動作XANXUN一向不會說什麼。

只要綱吉開心和安心，XANXUN不介意這樣被抱著，從小到大都是自己帶大的孩子，不管發生什麼事情他都會替她擋下，只要她想要做什麼他都會替她去做，不僅僅她是彭哥列的首領，另外一個原因就是她是他最寶貝的妹妹。

其他人看見這樣的情形也乖乖的回去自己的病房，伊夫把東西拿給XANXUN後也離開，他還有事情要處理，骸反而是待在病房當中並沒有說什麼，畢竟他和綱吉是形影不離。

「小正要是可以像小綱那樣就好了。」白蘭多少有些羨慕的說著。

「你想太多了，我不會做那樣的動作。」入江一邊削蘋果一邊說。

「真可惜，我還希望小正可以那樣做呢！」白蘭笑笑的說。

「不是有鈴蘭抱著你嗎？」入江把削好的蘋果放好後微笑的說。

「那不一樣啊！小正…」白蘭聽見這句話馬上開始哀怨起來。

入江當作沒聽見這句話，只是把自己的事情做好，反正白蘭那些事情都不關自己的事情，而且自己也沒必要討白蘭開心，他們兩人的關係還沒有好到那種程度，況且XANXUN和綱吉的關係不過是兄妹的關係，不是情人的關係。

XANXUN摸摸妹妹的頭髮，他的妹妹已經長了這麼大了，很多事情都會自己做主，已經有首領的風範，不過還是很心軟、很天真，因此有些事情他願意幫她去處理，不需要她親自動手。

看見綱吉安心的樣子XANXUN放心許多，要是沒有讓自家小妹安心的話，肯定又會看見綱吉的眼淚，XANXUN不喜歡看見綱吉的眼淚，那是會讓人心疼的眼淚，看了會心碎。

XANXUN和綱吉的感情很好，XANXUN願意幫綱吉處理所有的事情，尤其是那些血腥的事情，因此XANXUN才會接手彭哥列第二首領的位子，這次的事 情順利解決之後，他相信未來不會再見到綱吉的眼淚。END


	8. 童年(炎綱)

古里炎真的父親是綱吉父親的手下，所以綱吉和炎真從小就認識，綱吉並不知道炎真是西蒙家族的人，也是西蒙家族的首領，炎真的父親是因為研究的關係才認識綱吉的父親，但是他有告訴家光說他是屬於西蒙家族的人。

聽說是某位首領的後代，因為跟西蒙家族第一個首領有血統的關係，自己的兒子被選為下一任首領，就和綱吉是同樣的關係，家光也很清楚自己的血緣關係才會讓自 家女兒被迫成為彭哥列的下一任首領。

「哥哥今天不陪小綱嗎？」綱吉捨不得離開XANXUS。

「叔叔說有個小朋友要來陪妳玩，我在旁邊他會害怕。」XANXUS摸摸綱吉的頭。

「可是小綱不想要離開哥哥。」綱吉就是不想要離開XANXUS。

「XANXUS，你就陪綱吉過去，這孩子不管怎樣都不想要離開你。」家光看見這樣的情形說。

「這樣好嗎？叔叔。」XANXUS知道他們是要去見其他家族的下一任首領。

「沒關係，反正伊夫和九代首領都沒有意見。」家光擺擺手說出這句話。

XANXUS聽見家光這樣說也只好陪綱吉過去，不然的話綱吉根本不打算離開自己，一定要自己陪她過去才會乖乖聽話，打從綱吉來到義大利後就一直很黏自己，不願意離開自己的身邊。

家光和奈奈知道這件事情後也沒多說什麼，反而是去過他們兩人世界，很放心XANXUS帶綱吉，他們知道XANXUS對綱吉真的很好，根本不需要太過擔心XANXUS會欺負綱吉。

「真，這是我女兒，綱吉。」家光把綱吉介紹給自己的好友。

「叔叔好。」綱吉乖乖的打招呼，手還是抓著XANXUS的褲子。

「家光，這是我兒子，炎真。」古里真拍拍兒子的頭要他打招呼。

「叔叔好，哥哥好。」炎真乖乖的打招呼。

「小綱，不去和他玩嗎？」XANXUS看見綱吉很想要跟對方玩的樣子。

「嗯…」綱吉思考要不要伸出手和對方去玩。

「去吧！哥哥不會離開的。」XANXUS跟綱吉保證。

「好。」聽見XANXUS的保證後綱吉伸出手來和炎真一起玩。

炎真看見綱吉找自己玩很開心，沒想到這樣可愛的小女孩會想要和自己玩，而且小女孩的兄長也沒有阻止小女孩，綱吉很難得會跟同年齡的小孩一起玩耍，彭哥列家族現在沒有幾個同年齡的小孩，所以綱吉多少很寂寞。

當然家族當中有個跟綱吉差不多大的孩子，一個女孩子，只是最近和家人一起去旅行，所以綱吉有些無聊，現在有個跟自己同樣大的孩子可以一起玩，綱吉當然會很高興。

「我叫炎真，妳叫什麼名字？」炎真開心的介紹自己。

「我叫綱吉，大家都叫我小綱。」綱吉開心的告訴炎真自己的名字。

「那妳想要玩什麼？」炎真是第一次和女孩玩在一起，不知道要和她玩什麼。

「我也不知道，你想要玩什麼？」綱吉不知道有什麼遊戲可以玩。

炎真聽見綱吉這樣說也不知道要玩什麼才好，他們兩人想了半天不知道要做什麼，看來看去只好兩個人拿起童話故事來看，其他人看見這樣的情形微笑，然後繼續談事情。

綱吉很開心可以和炎真一起討論童話故事當中的內容，他們兩人選出自己喜歡的童話故事，然後開心的一起討論，雖然兩個人的論點不是很相同，卻還是可以討論的很好。

「這個童話故事哥哥每天晚上都會唸給我聽。」綱吉把書拿給炎真看。

「我妹妹也很喜歡的說。」炎真想起自己的妹妹也很喜歡綱吉拿給自己看的童話故事。

「可是蘇菲姊姊不喜歡的說。」綱吉想起來自己最喜歡的玩伴不喜歡。

「其實我也不太喜歡，感覺太過夢幻。」炎真說出自己的感想。

「蘇菲姊姊也這樣說，哥哥卻沒有說什麼。」綱吉不知道要說什麼。

「小綱妳喜歡就好啦！不用在意我們的想法。」炎真看見綱吉落寞的表情，馬上安慰綱吉。

綱吉聽見炎真說的話後微笑，然後又繼續討論許多的觀點，小孩子的觀點就是這樣簡單，他們討論的東西就是那樣的簡單，其他人看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，只要兩個孩子開心就好。

古里真和家光商量好所有事情後，看見兩個孩子玩的很開心微笑，但是古里真也要帶著孩子回去家族當中，綱吉也要回去彭哥列，聽見要回家的時候兩個孩子多少很不捨，一點也不想要離開。

XANXUS看見這樣的情形苦笑，綱吉本來就是很討厭這樣的離別，尤其又是自己剛交到的朋友更是不想要分開，XANXUS摸摸綱吉的頭，要她不要去想太多，一定還會再見面。

「炎真，掰掰，下次要一起玩喔！」綱吉覺得很可惜不能繼續和炎真繼續玩。

「嗯，下次一定要繼續玩，再見，小綱。」炎真當然會答應下來。

古里真看見這樣的情形，和家光達成一個協議，打算讓他們兩個孩子玩在一起，有時間一定會帶孩子一起聚聚，讓孩子們可以開心的玩在一起，他們不管小孩子的感情會怎樣，未來的一切都打算順其自然。

XANXUS牽起綱吉的手，知道她很捨不得和炎真分開，看見綱吉可以交到很好的朋友XANXUS也很高興，而且看見他們兩人玩在一起很開心也很放心，這個朋友未來一定會幫助綱吉很多。

很多年以後炎真想起來自己和綱吉一起玩耍的日子真的很幸福，他們兩人一直以來都有連絡，打從小時候交往以來他們就很喜歡和對方一起玩，可惜一直以來他們兩 人只有友情，辜負兩位父親想要成為親家的想法，他們兩人另有喜歡的人，和自己的另外一半感情很好，童年和對方在一起的日子很幸福。END


	9. 聚會(白綱)

白蘭記得自己小時候有見過綱吉一次，那是一次黑手黨家族之間的聚會，綱吉身邊跟著XANXUS這個人，由於那時候自己的家族不算是太大，卻可以邀請彭哥列來參加，最主要還是因為和自己家族的同盟家族的家族有這樣的權力。

那一次的聚會XANXUS帶著綱吉參加，主要是因為希望綱吉可以適應這樣的活動，XANXUS也會保護好綱吉，那時候白蘭見到綱吉的時候，覺得非常驚訝， 沒想到彭哥列下一任首領候選人是那樣的可愛。

「哥哥，小綱肚子好餓。」綱吉摸摸自己的肚子告訴XANXUS。

「想吃什麼？」XANXUS很乾脆把綱吉抱起來帶她去挑食物。

「不知道，哥哥挑。」綱吉甜甜的說著。

「好。」XANXUS親吻綱吉的臉頰。

XANXUS有注意到聚會當中有幾個小孩子，自己可以問問看綱吉的意願要不要和他們認識，跟那些小孩子認識多少還是有些好處，畢竟家族之間可以選擇同盟關係，有時候小孩子的影響力會比大人還要大。

確定綱吉吃飽之後，XANXUS帶綱吉認識其他的小朋友，害羞的綱吉躲在XANXUS的身後，在XANXUS的鼓勵之下綱吉踏出第一步和其他人聊天，由於綱吉的年紀還小，大家都很呵護她。

白蘭很開心可以和綱吉攀談，雖然XANXUS跟在綱吉的旁邊卻一點不以為意，白蘭覺得可以和綱吉交談是一件很不錯的事情，綱吉看見白蘭跟自己攀談，也很有禮貌的跟他說話。

XANXUS看見這樣的情形微笑，看樣子又有一個小孩子臣服在綱吉的魅力之下，綱吉有多大的魅力，XANXUS很清楚，畢竟是自己的妹妹，XANXUS當然會很清楚。

「我叫白蘭，隸屬傑索家族，有榮幸跟您說話嗎？」白蘭像個小紳士一般的問綱吉。

「我叫綱吉，隸屬彭哥列。」綱吉躲在XANXUS身後說出這句話。

「妳好可愛。」白蘭聽見綱吉願意和自己說話的樣子很開心。

「謝謝。」綱吉聽見白蘭的稱讚小小的臉紅。

雖然綱吉一直躲在XANXUS的身後，卻改變不了白蘭的興趣，他們兩人還是聊的很開心，白蘭的年紀雖然和綱吉差不多大，卻感覺的出來有些少年老成，XANXUS看見這樣的情形也沒刻意阻止。

畢竟是在這樣的聚會當中，XANXUS不好發脾氣或是怎樣，況且兩個小孩子一起打招呼也沒有什麼不好的，而且自己就在綱吉的身邊，誰都不敢動綱吉，XANXUS不會讓任何人輕易的碰綱吉。

「妳是和保鑣還是家人一起來的？」白蘭不解為什麼綱吉不願意離開XANXUS。

「我和哥哥一起來的，爺爺要我們過來參加聚會。」綱吉打死就是不打算離開XANXUS。

「妳不和我們一起玩嗎？」白蘭想要拐綱吉離開XANXUS。

「我和哥哥在一起就好。」綱吉死活都不願放開XANXUS。

「小子，你要和小綱一起玩我沒意見，但是小綱是不會也不可以離開我。」XANXUS小小的警告白蘭。

白蘭聽見XANXUS說的話後知道是為什麼，他們兩人都是彭哥列下任的首領後補者之一，尤其是綱吉特別的重要，所以不管怎樣都不可以離開XANXUS，因此儘管有人來和他們攀談，XANXUS也不會離開綱吉。

白蘭只好在綱吉的附近和她說話，即使想要一起玩自己也不知道要和她玩什麼，綱吉是個很可愛的小女孩，他們這些人都是男生，要一起玩也不知道要玩什麼，其他小孩子看見白蘭過來和綱吉攀談，也一起過來攀談。

幾個小孩子嘰嘰喳喳的說話，XANXUS看見這樣的情形反而和其他人說話，談論九代首領要他處理的事情，當然XANXUS也會看好綱吉，不會讓她離開自己的視線。

「妳哥哥好兇喔！」白蘭說出大家的心聲。

「哥哥才不會很兇呢！他人很溫柔，我很喜歡他。」聽見白蘭說XANXUS的壞話，綱吉馬上反駁。

「可是他看起來就很兇、很可怕、很恐怖。」白蘭一臉無辜的說出這句話。

「哥哥一點也不兇，看起來一點也不會很兇、很可怕、很恐怖。」綱吉鼓起自己的小臉大聲的說。

看見綱吉已經生氣的樣子白蘭也不好繼續說什麼，要是讓綱吉生氣的話自己肯定會很傷腦筋，要是綱吉不理自己的話，那就沒有任何的意義了，因此白蘭看見這樣的情形馬上道歉。

綱吉見到白蘭道歉後，氣呼呼的表情馬上消失，露出可愛的笑容表示原諒白蘭，對方看見她露出可愛的笑容馬上臉紅，他沒想到自己竟然會迷上這位可愛的小女孩，而且對這位小女孩沒輒。

「對不起…」白蘭看見綱吉不高興的樣子馬上道歉。

「嗯！我原諒你。」聽見白蘭的道歉綱吉馬上露出可愛的笑容。

「好可愛喔！」看見綱吉的笑容白蘭馬上臉紅。

「嗯？」綱吉不解白蘭的意思。

白蘭沒有多說什麼，看見綱吉可愛的樣子自己反而不好意思，他現在知道原來彭哥列下一任首領是那樣的可愛，讓自己感到不好意思，白蘭真的很喜歡可愛的綱吉，未來的彭哥列首領。

當然小小年紀的白蘭沒有想很多，只是覺得和綱吉在一起很輕鬆，不需要想太多的事情，家族的訓練讓他有種喘不過氣來的壓力，沒想到會遇上這位可愛的小女孩，讓他覺得生活當然多了一些樂趣，他這才知道生活不是那樣的無趣，比自己想像中的有趣。

讓他發現到原來生活還可以這樣有趣，綱吉可愛的樣子一直深植在白蘭的內心當中，即使到了長大也沒有忘記這件事，很可惜綱吉的身邊已經有了護花使者，自己無法升任那個位子，但這次的聚會讓他遇到了綱吉，白蘭覺得自己真的很幸運。END


	10. 棒球(8027)山本生日賀文

4月24日天竺葵(Geranium)

花語：決心

花占卜：您是屬於果斷勇敢的類型，做事小心謹慎而且計劃周詳，是個不達目的不罷休的人。雖然您處事認真的優點值得欣賞，但太過剛強使您缺乏溫柔的一面，您的戀愛需要長時期培養。

花箴言：過於慎重的人有時也需要輕率一些。

棒球是山本最喜歡的運動，他的家人和兄弟都很清楚他有多麼的愛棒球這個運動，當然還有他的情人獄寺也很清楚，看見這樣的情形身為山本的好友綱吉也很清楚，但是她沒刻意多說什麼。

不過只要有山本的比賽綱吉都會到場去支持，看見好友來支持山本會很高興，綱吉對於自己的好友喜歡的興趣也不會去多說什麼，雖然山本的情人獄寺總是很有意見就是。

「嘛！以後小武去當職業棒球選手就好啦！」綱吉看見山本又贏了的樣子說。

「要是給棒球笨蛋聽見肯定會很高興，但是他要是不和我們一起去義大利，說不定會很落寞。」獄寺知道山本很喜歡他們這個團體。

「說的也是呢！小武也是我們的雨之守護者。」綱吉或多或少還是希望山本可以過著平凡的生活。

「小綱小姐先別去想太多，讓棒球笨蛋自己的決定。」獄寺很清楚綱吉的想法。

綱吉聽見獄寺說的話苦笑沒有多說什麼，自己的守護者基本上都是一般人，大概除了獄寺和骸以外其他人大多都是平凡的人，雖然山本的家庭也不一般就是，可是她還是希望他們可以不要進入這樣黑暗的世界。

其實綱吉一點也不希望山本放棄自己的興趣，讓握著棒球棒的手換成武士刀似乎不是那樣的好，如果可以綱吉也不希望自己坐上首領的位子，黑手黨首領的位子可真不好做。

比賽過後山本和綱吉一起去約會，獄寺和骸有些事情要處理，對於他們兩人去約會沒有太大的感覺，反正這也不是什麼大不了的事情，他們家的首領很喜歡一對一的和守護者約會。

「小武，恭喜你又贏了。」綱吉開心的告訴山本。

「謝謝。」山本很開心可以得到綱吉的祝福。

「小武真的很適合當棒球選手呢！」綱吉對此很有感慨。

「小綱，我不會成為棒球選手，我會陪在妳身邊。」山本知道綱吉是很需要保護。

「可是我好希望小武跟一般人一樣，而不是拿著刀子和那些人廝殺。」綱吉悶悶的說出自己的想法。

「妳啊！就是太過善良，所以大家才想要好好的保護妳。」山本和家人移居到義大利後和綱吉常常相處就有這樣的感覺。

綱吉鼓起自己的臉頰看著山本，眼前的傢伙和自己一起長大，可以說是青梅竹馬的好友竟然這樣說，基本上家族的人都這樣說，連她上面有一些血緣關係的兄姐也這樣說。

更不用說自己所選擇的守護者們也是這樣說，讓她真的不知道要說什麼才好，綱吉只好這樣看著山本，對此山本沒有多說什麼只是捏捏她的臉頰，眼前的女孩可是很讓其他人喜愛，這也是為什麼他們願意去守護她的原因。

山本知道自己很清楚棒球是自己最喜歡的興趣，就算成為黑手黨的守護者也不會放棄這樣的興趣，當然這個興趣他不會拿來當工作，或許以後自己或多或少會去羨慕一下別人，可是他還是不後悔成為雨之守護者。

「小武就是這樣，老是對人很貼心。」綱吉接過手他拿給自己的鯛魚燒。

「哈哈！這個只會對妳這樣啦！隼人對他太貼心的話會被罵。」山本很清楚獄寺的個性。

「隼人有你真好。」綱吉怎麼會不清楚山本對獄寺是多好。

「他是我最愛的人，當然要對他好。」山本可是很體貼自己身邊的人。

在學校山本對自己很好這件事在女學生當中傳的很開，這點綱吉不知道要說什麼才好，雖然學校的女生對她多少有些敵意，可是當知道她有男朋友的時候才沒有那樣囉嗦，可是有些人還是會認為她腳踏兩條船。

山本則是笑笑的不去想那麼多，明明自己對獄寺那樣好卻有人沒看見，而不小心把綱吉當成是自己的女朋友，只能說因為綱吉喜歡在自己比賽的時候來幫自己加油，這樣會被誤會也是很正常的。

國小的時候也會和自己的朋友們一起打棒球，國中回到日本就加入棒球社，因為身手很不錯的關係馬上進入一軍和大家一起打球，每當有比賽就一定會出賽，這時候綱吉都會來幫他們加油。

「下次換我請客，這次給你請，所以下次換我請。」綱吉知道今天的花費都是山本出錢。

「好啊！下次換妳請客。」山本喜歡看綱吉的笑容。

「小武真的很溫柔呢！」綱吉挽著好友的手說著。

「嘛！小綱才溫柔呢！我一點也不溫柔。」山本知道身邊的女孩是多麼的溫柔，讓人想要保護好她。

「誰說的，小武從以前就很溫柔，對我很好。」綱吉怎麼會不知道山本有多好。

「嘛！隼人說的，他老是罵我是棒球笨蛋。」山本對此只能苦笑。

綱吉聽見山本說的話苦笑，看樣子是因為山本太過熱衷棒球這個運動，所以才會被獄寺這樣罵，但是其實獄寺很清楚山本對他到底有多好，好讓一點也不想要拱手讓人。

如果把山本拱手讓人獄寺會後悔一輩子，全世界大概只有綱吉和山本約會的時候獄寺不會說話，不然的話看見其他女人和自己最愛的人約會，獄寺肯定會氣得要死，絕對會殺了那個女人。

雖然山本很愛棒球，可是他更愛和獄寺在一起，更愛保護自己最愛的人以及他最喜歡的女孩子，所以他不會去當棒球選手，而是會擔任彭哥列首領的雨之守護者，因為他最愛的人都在家族裡，自然不會離開他們。END


	11. 笑靨(D27)迪諾生日賀文

2月4日紅色櫻草(Primrose)

花語：無悔的愛

花占卜：您個性天真，從不懷疑他人，相信世間一切的美好事物。您對愛情充滿憧憬，有自己一套的想法，在您而言，愛情是神聖的交往，您對愛情的執著，已達至容易受騙的地步，但您仍然堅持，今生無悔。

花箴言：真愛是不需理會結果，並且需放棄個人利益的。

迪諾知道綱吉的笑容很漂亮也很可愛，有這樣可愛的師妹讓迪諾很開心，自己剛當上首領的時候就看過綱吉，那時候的綱吉還很小，露出可愛小小的笑容來和自己打招呼，真的很可愛。

不過最可愛的還是自己的寶貝愛人，迪諾很清楚雲雀不是很愛笑，每次都繃著一張臉看著大家，冷冰冰的樣子讓人很難接近，但是迪諾就是喜歡這樣的雲雀，雲雀對他來說真的很可愛。

「迪諾師兄。」綱吉看見迪諾一定會打招呼。

「小綱，今天的聚會妳也來參加啊！」迪諾沒想到綱吉會來參加這個聚會。

「嗯，因為這次需要首領來參加，只好過來了。」綱吉雖然不是很喜歡參加這樣的聚會，但是偶爾還是會出現在同盟家族的面前。

「這也沒辦法，今天是同盟家族的聚會，似乎是不參加也不行呢！」迪諾當然知道綱吉的苦惱之處。

迪諾看見綱吉雖然不喜歡參加這樣的聚會，可是還是會帶著笑容參加這個聚會，主要是因為她自己是首領，有時候需要參加這樣的聚會，有時候身邊的守護者都不同。

平常霧之守護者的六道骸會陪在綱吉的身邊，但是偶爾會是其他人陪伴她，今天沒看見守護者們，是史庫瓦羅陪她一起過來，似乎是其他人有事情的關係，其實不管誰陪伴綱吉都無所謂。

一起參加活動的時候，迪諾都會陪在綱吉的身邊，有時候炎真也會過來陪在綱吉的身邊，而且迪諾很喜歡看綱吉的笑容，只要看見綱吉的笑容會覺得有種看見陽光的感覺，當然他相信其他同盟首領也有這樣的感覺。

「有想要吃什麼嗎？感覺肚子有些餓了。」迪諾讓綱吉挽著自己的手跟在身邊。

「不知道，雖然有想要吃的東西，可是卻不知道要吃什麼。」綱吉很高興可以跟在迪諾的身邊。

「我們一起去拿吧！」迪諾笑笑的說著。

「好啊！謝謝迪諾師兄，恭彌哥哥有迪諾師兄這個伴侶真好。」綱吉很開心於雲雀找到一個好伴侶。

「呵呵！恭彌是個很可愛的孩子。」迪諾想起自己的伴侶後微笑。

「恭彌哥哥很溫柔呢！」綱吉覺得雲雀真的很溫柔。

迪諾知道自己的伴侶很溫柔，雲雀是個溫柔的孩子，所以自己才會那樣的喜歡他，不過他們今天的伴侶都沒有出現，他自然要好好的保護綱吉，不能讓綱吉受到任何的傷害。

畢竟即使是同盟家族也不能說不會遇到那些討人厭的事情，有時候同盟家族裡面的人也會抱持有異心，彭哥列家族首領的綱吉總是會不小心成為標靶，這時候身為加百羅涅首領的迪諾會保護好綱吉。

綱吉當然知道會有這種現象，只能努力撐起笑容，然後小心翼翼的參加這樣的活動，為了避免麻煩的情況出現，她都會盡量待在迪諾的身邊，不然的話出事情肯定會很麻煩。

「小綱的笑容真的很漂亮，有些人很喜歡妳的笑容。」迪諾把裝有食物的盤子拿給綱吉。

「是嗎？好像家族裡面的人都這樣說。」綱吉想起來家族裡面的人都這樣說。

「所以我希望妳可以保持這樣的笑容，不然的話大家肯定會擔心。」迪諾會把綱吉給守護好。

「嗯，我會很努力的。」綱吉很清楚自己一定要努力才可以，畢竟她是領導家族的首領。

迪諾拍拍綱吉的頭要她不要去想太多，畢竟有很多事情可以慢慢來，首領雖然很難擔任，但是慢慢來就可以，他相信綱吉可以做的很好，不需要去想那麼多，腳步慢慢來就好。

而且要是綱吉失去笑容的話，她所有的守護者都會很不開心，迪諾也不希望她失去這美麗的笑容，綱吉的笑容真的很漂亮，這也是為什麼大家會喜歡她的原因，迪諾當然很清楚，彭哥列的所有人也都很清楚。

綱吉開心的吃著餐點，迪諾看見這樣的情形微笑，只是不知道聚會要到什麼時候，迪諾看見這樣的情形有點不耐煩，他已經想要回去找自己最愛的人，他相信雲雀肯定會不高興。

「不知道聚會還要多久？有點想要回去。」迪諾默默的說出這句話。

「嗯，我也有點想要回去，好累！」綱吉不知道還要多久。

「小綱，走吧！不用繼續待在這了。」史庫瓦羅出現在綱吉的面前。

「好。」綱吉看見史庫瓦羅馬上露出好看的笑容。

「羅馬力歐，走了。」迪諾也決定要回去加百羅涅。

「是。」羅馬力歐馬上和迪諾一起離開。

綱吉笑笑的和迪諾道別，看見綱吉的笑容迪諾微笑，他知道綱吉還是這樣保持笑容會比較好，自己有能力就好好的守護就好，身為同盟家族就要好好的守護彭哥列家族的人，尤其是這位美麗的首領。

回到加百羅涅後，迪諾看見雲雀一臉不太高興的在等待自己，看見這樣的情形迪諾馬上走到他的面前把人抱在懷裡，他知道要是沒有好好的安撫好自己最愛的人，雲雀肯定會跟自己冷戰好幾天。

感受到迪諾的體溫雲雀才放輕鬆，他知道今天事同盟家族的聚會，不過自己和其他守護者有任務所以沒有和迪諾一起參加，不過可以看見自己最愛的人平安回到身邊，他也放心許多，因此露出少見的笑容來迎接他，迪諾當然很高興。END


	12. 便當(S綱)史庫瓦羅生日賀文

3月13日萱草(DayLily)

花語：難忘

花占卜：您是天生的老好人，總是順從別人的說話，失去自己的主見。您個性容易被人利用，吃虧上當在所難免，所以您應建立自信心，有了自信，愛情會順心順意得多。

花箴言：勇敢地拒絕別人無理的要求，是件可喜的事情。

上了小學年紀的綱吉要開始上課，學校並沒有供應營養午餐這種東西，因此每天早上史庫瓦羅總是會不厭其煩的做便當給她帶去學校吃，而且菜色絕對不會重複，基本上是日式料理和其他國家的料理來變化。

因此每天綱吉都會帶好吃的便當去上學，身邊的朋友們總是會羨慕綱吉的便當，畢竟他們的母親都沒有那麼認真，或許是因為他們的黑手黨家族的子女，母親自然不會做出這樣的事情來。

「史庫瓦羅就這麼認真做便當了？」骸看見綱吉的便當很訝異。

「嘛！史庫瓦羅很疼我嘛！」綱吉很喜歡吃史庫瓦羅親手做的便當。

「怪不得大家都很羨慕妳。」骸乖乖的吃起今天家人準備的便當。

「會嗎？我覺得很普通啊！」綱吉開心的吃起自己的便當。

每天中午的時候骸總是會過來找綱吉吃飯，但是大家都不介意骸會過來吃飯，因為綱吉班上的女學生都很喜歡骸，誰叫即使是小學的骸也是娜樣的帥氣，日義混血的他總是會讓人不忍多看一眼。

綱吉的朋友會和他們一起吃飯，就是為了要接近骸，可是當她們知道骸是喜歡綱吉的時候只能傷心，可是看見綱吉那麼好她們還是很願意和她成為朋友，而且偶爾還可以和綱吉分想便當。

「我回來了。」綱吉開心的把便當盒拿給史庫瓦羅。

「歡迎回來。」史庫瓦羅收下便當盒然後拿去洗。

「大家都說史庫瓦羅很厲害，每天都可以變出好吃的便當。」綱吉開心的告訴史庫瓦羅。

「是嗎？便當很受歡迎就好，而且妳很喜歡吃。」史庫瓦羅很清楚綱吉有多麼的愛吃那些料理。

「我很喜歡吃史庫瓦羅煮的料理，哥哥也喜歡吃！」綱吉期待今天的小點心。

「因為那是你們的關係。」史庫瓦羅拿出小點心給綱吉吃。

史庫瓦羅很寵愛綱吉這點彭哥列的人都很清楚，只要看見綱吉開心的笑容自己也會很高興，而XANAUS則是如果不是自己親手做的飯菜他是不吃的，對於這點史庫瓦羅可是很傷腦筋。

綱吉幾乎可說是XANAUS和史庫瓦羅帶大的孩子，活動範圍幾乎是在瓦利亞大宅那邊，除非有必要否則她是不會過去彭哥列大宅那邊，除了睡覺的時候才會回去和骸一起睡。

常常和綱吉在一起的骸當然很清楚，因為有實力的孩子幾乎都會出一點任務，那些小小的任務讓他們訓練，綱吉不需要接受這樣的訓練才會待在瓦利亞大宅當中，彭哥列的所有人想要保護綱吉的天真，自然不會讓他接受那樣的訓練。

「史庫瓦羅為什麼很喜歡煮飯？」綱吉站在椅子上問著史庫瓦羅。

「大概是因為XANAUS的關係。」史庫瓦羅摸摸綱吉的頭。

「哥哥的關係嗎？」綱吉乖乖的坐下來等史庫瓦羅。

「XANXUS是很挑食的人，所以呀！不得不學一下。」史庫瓦羅坐下來陪伴綱吉。

「哥哥真麻煩。」綱吉只有這樣的感覺。

就算綱吉聽不懂史庫瓦羅也覺得沒關係，他現在好好照顧好綱吉就好，XANXUS本來就是個很挑食的人，一直以來只吃九代首領夫人，也是他的養母的飯菜，後來首領夫人過世後就沒找到適合他胃口的飯菜。

直到遇到史庫瓦羅之後才覺得找到適合自己胃口的飯菜，雖然奈奈的手藝也很適合他的胃口，可是不可能請奈奈過來義大利煮飯給大家吃，XANXUS對此只能委屈一下，直到史庫瓦羅成為自己的伴侶之後才要求他煮飯給自己吃。

後來綱吉來到義大利後，三餐幾乎可以說是史庫瓦羅在處理，綱吉本人不太挑食，只要好吃似乎也不太在意是誰做的飯菜，不過綱吉也吃習慣史庫瓦羅親手做的飯菜，但是要是換成魯斯里亞煮的也是吃。

「垃圾！我要吃飯！」XANXUS走到餐廳大聲的對史庫瓦羅說。

「知道了，小綱在這裡不要這麼大聲。」史庫瓦羅的音量沒有很大聲。

「吵死了。」XANXUS把綱吉抱在懷裡。

「受不了。」史庫瓦羅看見這樣的情形已經不知道要說什麼。

「哥哥。」綱吉開心的親吻XANXUS的臉頰。

XANXUS用臉蹭著綱吉的臉頰，這是他們兄妹會玩的遊戲，史庫瓦羅看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，他還是趁著其他人還沒回來把飯煮好，不過在清理綱吉的便當盒的時候，他很開心她把所有的飯菜給吃完。

這讓史庫瓦羅很有成就感，未來的首領很喜歡吃自己親手做的飯菜，而且每次都會把便當裡的飯菜都給吃完，看見綱吉乖乖的把所有的營養都乖乖攝取，史庫瓦羅當然會很開心。

只要看見綱吉好好的吃飯，史庫瓦羅當然會很高興，而且他清楚現在綱吉正在長身子的關係，總是會吃很多，因此每次看見便當裡面的飯菜都吃完，史庫瓦羅對此很開心。

「晚餐好了。」史庫瓦羅把晚餐端到桌上給他們吃。

「哇！看起來好好吃。」綱吉看見晚餐的菜色很開心。

史庫瓦羅聽見綱吉說的話微笑，XANXUS笑笑的沒有多說什麼，今天難得只有他們三個用餐，自然就該好好的坐下來享受一下，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅很喜歡和綱吉相處，尤其是沒有其他人的時候更是喜歡，所以可以三個人一起用餐是很不錯的事情，未來史庫瓦羅依舊會做便當給綱吉吃。END


	13. 糖果(L27)藍波生日賀文

5月28日薄荷(Mint)

花語：美德

花占卜：您個性爽朗，欣賞他人，擁有超凡的魅力，旁人都認為您很了不起，像仙人般惹人羡慕。在情場上強差人意，可能是您的粗枝大葉吧，看來您需要朋友的協助。

花箴言：愛情是不會找上門的，您需要出外尋找。

彭哥列的十代首領是個很溫柔的人，守護者中最小的藍波很喜歡她，綱吉是個很溫柔的人這點大家都很清楚，所以藍波很喜歡和她在一起，每次綱吉都會給他糖果吃，不過偶爾還是會要他不要吃。

綱吉的最愛的人六道骸對於藍波沒有太大的意見，只是偶爾會發表意見說要他不要來纏著綱吉，看見這樣的情形綱吉總是會勸著骸，畢竟她真的很喜歡小孩子，難免會不小心寵藍波。

里包恩對於綱吉很寵藍波這點感到很無奈，雖然自己偶爾會抱怨一下，可是他知道自己也很寵愛這個孩子，藍波是個很吵鬧的小孩，常常會讓大家很無奈，可是每個人或多或少還是會寵愛他。

「小綱，我要吃糖果。」藍波打開首領辦公室後大聲說。

「那就先這樣，你自己小心一點。」綱吉沒有聽到藍波說的話，只是安靜的交代其他人。

「小綱！」藍波看見綱吉沒有理會自己有點不高興。

「吵死了，你就不能看一下情況嗎？蠢牛。」獄寺進入首領辦公室後痛打一頓藍波。

「要忍耐！」藍波跟小時候一樣開始大哭起來。

「出任務小心。」綱吉親吻骸後無奈的去安慰藍波。

骸看見這樣的情形也不好多說什麼，只是親吻綱吉的臉頰後就離開，自家愛人對於年紀小的守護者難免會寵一下，可是對於現在這樣的情形還是會很不喜歡，畢竟藍波老是會吵鬧。

綱吉雖然很無奈卻還是給藍波糖果吃，都已經十歲的藍波卻還是跟五歲的時候一樣，這五年的期間大家都有所成長，自己也開始慢慢接手彭哥列的一切，沒想到藍波卻還是跟小孩子沒有什麼兩樣。

十歲的確是小孩子的年紀，但是早已經不是用無理取鬧就可以讓大家乖乖配合他的年紀，可是藍波還是會用這樣的方式來吵鬧，常常會讓大家感到很頭痛，同樣年紀的一平卻成長很多。

「藍波，我不是說過了嗎？要進入辦公室要敲門。」綱吉把糖果拿給藍波。

「可是我很想小綱。」藍波悶悶的說出這句話。

「你已經長大了，不可以這樣做，這樣的話會帶給大家困擾。」綱吉好言相勸的告訴藍波。

「對不起嘛！」藍波知道綱吉是個很嚴格的人。

「就跟妳說不要太寵他，這傢伙根本就是學不乖。」里包恩進入辦公室後說出這句話。

「就不小心會寵他。」綱吉苦笑的把東西交給里包恩。

獄寺看見這樣的情形也搖頭，藍波真的對於大家來說是個很頭痛的孩子，里包恩會用自己的方式來教訓這個傢伙，綱吉雖然會寵愛他，但是也越來越嚴格，不會再像以前一樣那樣寵愛他。

這點藍波也有感覺的出來，有時候自己用撒嬌的方式也無法打動綱吉，綱吉越來越有首領的架勢，對於手下本來就恩威並濟，有時候會對於自己很嚴格，藍波知道自己也該改正一下自己的個性。

藍波知道綱吉手中的糖果是那樣的好吃，每次從綱吉手上接過手來的糖果真的很好吃，只要自己任性的話對方都會給自己，可是他知道隨著年紀越來越大越不能這樣，因為綱吉不會再縱容自己。

「藍波，你該長大了。」綱吉很認真的告訴藍波。

「小綱以後會不理我嗎？」藍波悶悶的說出這句話。

「不會不理你，能夠陪你的時間不會很多，所以你該長大。」綱吉摸摸藍波的頭。

「嗯。」藍波聽見綱吉說的話不知道要說什麼。

「你是個好孩子，藍波，我很喜歡你。」綱吉溫柔的告訴藍波。

「我會乖乖的，以後小綱還會給我糖果嗎？」藍波看著綱吉的眼睛後說著。

「當然會囉！因為藍波是個好孩子，所以不可以任性了。」綱吉對於家族裡的孩子都很疼愛。

綱吉知道藍波肯定會成長，只是現在還是會像小孩子一樣，看見這樣的情形她多少希望這個孩子可以好好的成長，藍波擁抱綱吉拿走糖果之後就離開首領辦公室，看見這樣的情形綱吉沒有多說什麼。

里包恩和獄寺看見這樣的情形也沒有說話，很多事情綱吉自己有所判斷，他們都相信藍波一定會好好的成長，不需要太過擔心那麼多，而且里包恩也會好好的調教他。

吃著糖果的藍波正在想綱吉告訴他的話，現在的綱吉已經不是以前的那個小孩，已經是個首領，她已經開始慢慢的在帶領彭哥列成長，雖然自己還可以像以前一樣跟她拿糖果吃。

「藍波，不可以翹課。」一平看見藍波又窩在某個角落的樣子說。

「好。」藍波乖乖的和一平去上課。

一平看見這樣的情形她知道藍波已經開始慢慢成長，不知道綱吉跟他說過什麼話，不過看見這樣的情形也很好，只要藍波有所成長就好，畢竟藍波可是彭哥列的雷之守護者。

雷之守護者最寶貝的是首領給他的糖果，藍波最想要守護的可是綱吉的笑容，只要綱吉可以每天都用笑容面對自己之後給糖果，那他會很努力的守護自己最愛的首領，因為她的笑容是他最喜歡的糖果，只是不能吃而已。END


	14. 煙火(X27)綱吉生日賀文

10月14日白菊(Chrysanthemum)

花語：真實

花占卜：您是個清雅脫俗、外表高貴的人，但您有時也會不拘小節，尤其是在相熟朋友或者是面對工作壓力的時候，您會使性子甚或流露粗鄙的一面以宣洩您的情緒。在愛情上，您適宜尋求包容性大的人作為您的對象。

花箴言：面對困難的時候，才會見到一個人的真面目。

義大利很少會有放煙火的情況，反而是日本的廟會或是祭典的時候會放煙火，這次XANXUN從義大利來日本剛好趕上一個祭典，綱吉很期待XANXUN跟自己一起去祭典玩。

看見妹妹綱吉期盼的樣子XANXUN很樂意帶她去玩，奈奈看見這樣的情形馬上準備一件浴衣給他，XANXUN換上浴衣和綱吉一起去參加祭典，綱吉開心的牽著XANXUN的手一起去走過去。

看見綱吉開心的樣子XANXUN很開心，他知道妹妹很期待自己過來陪她，只是沒想到會遇到祭典，有祭典綱吉就會很開心，她知道XANXUN會陪她去玩，XANXUN當然很樂意陪她去。

「妳想要玩什麼？」XANXUN看見很多攤位不知道要帶綱吉去哪裡玩。

「釣水球！我要去玩釣水球！」綱吉看見自己喜歡的攤位馬上拉著XANXUN過去。

XANXUN就這樣被綱吉拉到攤位面前，他付錢給攤位老闆讓綱吉玩幾次，除了釣水球以外還有套圈圈、射擊遊戲等遊戲，這些遊戲自己和綱吉都可以玩，XANXUN會看綱吉想要什麼玩具都會給她。

釣到自己想要的水球綱吉很開心，套圈圈是XANXUN和綱吉一人一半，自然也有拿到她想要的玩偶，除了玩遊戲以外他們還吃了一些小吃，炒麵和章魚燒自然也會吃。

喜歡吃甜食的綱吉買了蘋果糖，XANXUN和她一起分食，不過大多都進到綱吉的肚子裡面去，他們會把攤位整個玩完，之後去神社高地那邊看煙火，XANXUN很清楚綱吉很喜歡看煙火。

「去玩射擊遊戲後還想要玩什麼或是吃什麼？」XANXUN牽著綱吉的手走到射擊遊戲的攤位前。

「想吃棉花糖，大阪燒也不錯，還想吃鯛魚燒。」綱吉抬頭看XANXUN的眼神是那樣的期待。

「好。」XANXUN當然會答應自己的妹妹。

「YA！」綱吉很開心XANXUN答應自己。

看見妹妹開心的樣子XANXUN微笑，在射擊遊戲攤位面前XANXUN讓綱吉先試試看，有確定她想要的玩偶之後，XANXUN會親自打靶，然後給她最想要的玩偶，當然他有給攤位老闆多一點錢。

綱吉拿到自己想要的玩偶真的很開心，XANXUN看見這樣的情形微笑，帶她去買東西吃，綱吉一定會緊緊牽著XANXUN的手，買了棉花糖、大阪燒、鯛魚燒後她們走到神社附近。

兩個人找了一位子坐下來吃這些東西，這樣綱吉才能把玩偶放下來好好的吃東西，XANXUN幫她把玩偶拿著，看著她把東西給吃完，吃不下的自己會幫她吃完，當然這些東西也有買自己的份。

「哥哥，謝謝。」綱吉吃完東西後XANXUN幫她擦嘴。

「不客氣，我們把東西收好。」XANXUN把東西給收好之後說。

「等下會放煙火。」綱吉把自己最愛的玩偶抱好。

「嗯，妳不是很期待。」XANXUN摸摸綱吉的頭。

綱吉開心的點頭，她用力的抱著自己喜愛的玩偶，XANXUN把妹妹抱在自己的懷裡，他們開心的等著煙火，煙火綻放在天空上綱吉很開心，XANXUN默默的看著天空的煙火，什麼話都沒有說。

美麗的煙火正在天空當中綻放，綱吉看的很開心，笑的非常的開心，XANXUN只是親親她的臉頰，看完煙火之後帶她回家，今天的戰利品很多，他們開心一起走回家。

除了玩偶和水球以外還有些小小的東西，只要看見綱吉開心的樣子，XANXUN什麼話都沒有說，只要妹妹開心就好，最開心的事情是綱吉覺得XANXUN陪在自己的身邊。

「哥哥，你這次會陪我幾天？」綱吉緊握著XANXUN的手問著。

「還不確定，會陪妳好幾天。」XANXUN知道綱吉不希望自己太早走。

「我們說好了。」綱吉很認真的告訴XANXUN。

「說好了。」XANXUN絕對會答應綱吉。

奈奈看見他們回到家的樣子微笑，由XANXUN帶綱吉出門，寶貝女兒肯定會很開心，現在看見她開心的樣子奈奈微笑，只是不知道XANXUN會待幾天就是，這幾天綱吉肯定會很開心。

把戰利品放好之後XANXUN帶綱吉去洗澡，不管怎樣只要XANXUN在自己的身邊綱吉都會黏在他身邊，所以洗澡、吃飯、睡覺都會待在XANXUN的身邊，綱吉開心的樣子XANXUN很樂意陪著她。

洗好澡之後XANXUN念書給她聽，綱吉抓著XANXUN的衣服聽他念故事給自己聽，看見綱吉捨不得閉上眼睛，看見這樣的情形XANXUN低下頭親吻她的臉頰，然後和她一起睡覺。

「哥哥，晚安。」綱吉乖乖的閉上眼睛睡覺。

「晚安。」XANXUN看見這樣的情形把人抱在懷裡睡覺。

綱吉抓著XANXUN的衣服不放，靠在自己最喜歡的兄長懷裡睡覺，XANXUN摸摸她的頭髮什麼話都沒有說，然後跟著她一起睡覺，看見妹妹可愛的臉自然可以好好睡覺。

今天的祭典有自己最喜歡的兄長陪著自己，最後也有看到想要看的煙火，綱吉真的很開心，開心到捨不得睡覺，看見這樣的情形XANXUN沒有多說什麼，累了他們兩人就閉上眼睛睡覺，明天又是美好的一天。END


	15. 首領(5927)獄寺生日賀文

9月9日蒲菊(MichaelmasDaisy)

花語：追憶

花占卜：您是個念舊的人，對於遙遠的往事，仍歷歷在目，久久未能忘懷。雖然如此，您對未來仍充滿信心，感性加上知性的您，一定能遇到一位投緣的人，舒緩心裏面積存已久的壓力。

花箴言：您的心事對方早已看出來了。

獄寺第一眼見到綱吉的時候就認定她是自己的首領，當年自己被撿回彭哥列的時候，他就知道自己需要輔佐第十代首領，綱吉看見他並沒有多說什麼，只是認為他是朋友，其他的事情就沒有想那麼多。

綱吉只是把獄寺當作是朋友，從以前到現在都一樣，因為她身邊已經有一個對她很重要的人，骸對她來說是很重要的人，獄寺以前真的很不信任他，常常會讓綱吉受不了，現在已經改善很多。

今天跟往常一樣獄寺醒了過來，他睜開眼睛看了看之後就起床，每天早上都有很多事情要做，睡在他身邊的山本繼續沉睡，看見愛人今天不需要去做什麼事情，自然可以睡久一點。

「隼人？」山本看見獄寺起床的樣子喊。

「我今天是十代首領的保鑣。」獄寺低下頭親吻自己最愛的人。

「喔！小心點。」山本親吻獄寺後又繼續睡下去。

看見山本又繼續睡下去的樣子微笑，獄寺穿好衣服後來到餐廳吃早餐，然後就去首領辦公室等綱吉，平常只要輪到獄寺成為綱吉的保鑣就會順便當助理，這點綱吉一點也不介意，看見自己最心愛的首領已經在辦公室的樣子獄寺馬上去幫忙。

看見獄寺來到自己的辦公室綱吉才想起今天是他當值，綱吉在內心當中責備自己老是忘記這件事，每個星期值班的人都不一樣，常常會讓綱吉有時候會忘記這星期到底是誰值班。

「早安，隼人。」綱吉看見獄寺愣了一下。

「十代首領又忘記今天是我值班？」獄寺看見這樣的情形微笑的問。

「是啊！每星期的人都不一樣，有時候會記不住這星期是誰。」綱吉很不好意思的告訴獄寺。

「十代首領，您辛苦了。」獄寺把東西拿給綱吉。

有了獄寺幫忙綱吉可以很快就把所有的事情給處理完，上午的工作總算告一段落，綱吉很乾脆的和獄寺在辦公室當中喝下午茶，畢竟沒有什麼事情可以做，文件也很有效率的處理完，自然可以鬆了一口氣。

綱吉很難得的差遣屬下去拿下午茶和點心過來，中午時間綱吉放獄寺去和山本吃飯，下午茶當然要好好的和獄寺一起吃，下午他們兩人的另外一半出任務去，巡視自己的地盤。

所以他們兩人可以好好的喝下午茶，獄寺很開心可以和綱吉一起喝下午茶，而且有了自己的幫忙綱吉可以把所有的事情都處理完畢，他們才有這樣空閒坐下來喝杯茶。

「十代首領，今天的下午茶要我去拿嗎？」獄寺看見這樣的情形馬上問。

「讓喬去拿就好，坐下來陪我聊天。」綱吉坐下來和獄寺一起聊天。

「好的，十代首領。」獄寺乖乖的坐下來和綱吉聊天。

「隼人怎麼從我上任之後就老是叫我十代首領。」綱吉嘟著嘴看著獄寺。

「因為您已經是首領，所以我不能再像以前那樣隨意叫。」獄寺笑笑的告訴綱吉。

「哪有這樣的，大家都沒有像你這樣。」綱吉悶悶的看著獄寺。

獄寺聽見綱吉說的話苦笑，他真的不知道要說什麼才好，他知道綱吉不喜歡人家這樣叫她，儘管如此獄寺還是會對她很尊敬，只是眼前的人已經貴為首領，自然需要好好的用尊敬的叫法才可以。

對獄寺來說綱吉永遠都是他的首領，所以不管怎樣他都會用尊敬的叫法來叫她，而且他知道這樣好的首領已經很難找，綱吉的個性是那樣的讓人喜歡，這也是為什麼大家會那樣的喜歡她。

雖然綱吉對於獄寺的叫法很有意見，可是不管糾正幾次獄寺還是維持原樣，常常讓綱吉不知道要說什麼才好，後來也只好妥協，就任由獄寺隨意亂叫她，最後只能習慣就是。

「真是的，隼人總是讓人傷腦筋。」綱吉只能這樣告訴獄寺。

「嘛！別這樣說，妳是十代首領。」獄寺只能這樣告訴綱吉。

「好吧！只能這樣說。」綱吉悶悶的看著獄寺。

「妳現在是彭哥列的首領，這點是無法改變。」獄寺對於這件事很清楚。

綱吉很清楚自己接任彭哥列的首領，現在就是她的時代，無法改變任何的事情，除非當初自己說不想要接手，未來到底是要讓給誰綱吉還要好好想想，畢竟有很多的事情需要考量。

有獄寺在身邊綱吉得到很多幫助，對方幫助自己很多不需要那樣擔心，獄寺可是自己的左右手這點綱吉很清楚，僅次於骸和巴吉爾以外最好的部下，不過不管怎樣的部下綱吉都很用心的對待。

今天的下午茶有獄寺陪在身邊是那樣的好，綱吉很喜歡這樣的感覺，她喜歡和自己的屬下喝下午茶，只要有人可以陪她喝下午茶她就很開心，反正不管這星期的陪伴者是誰綱吉都會很開心。

「隼人，今天辛苦了，晚安。」夜晚要休息的時候綱吉笑笑的告訴獄寺。

「十代首領，妳才辛苦了，晚安。」獄寺點頭後離開走回自己的房間去。

看見山本已經在房間裡面等待自己的樣子獄寺微笑，難得自己想要和他撒嬌，看見這樣的情形山本感到很訝異，儘管如此他很開心獄寺對自己撒嬌，偶爾一起說說話也是很不錯的選擇。

綱吉在獄寺的內心中有很重要的地位，可是山本的地位卻比自己的首領還要重要，這是因為山本是自己最重要的人，獄寺把這兩者分的很清楚，從小到大他都分的很清楚，自從認清自己的感情後就分的很清楚。END


	16. 學生(R27)里包恩生日賀文

10月13日繡線菊(Spirea)

花語：有條理的愛

花占卜：您是個完美主義者，有潔癖的習慣，因此您的生活井然有序，凡事必須整齊、妥善，令您的思想空間缺乏彈性，處於緊張的狀態。愛情上太過挑剔易生磨擦，您不應有太多幻想，注重實際，方能享受人生的真義。

花箴言：花開花落本是平凡事，無須過分緊張。

綱吉很小的時候就被里包恩教導，對於這位學生里包恩不知道該怎樣評價才好，她是個很善良的孩子，太過善良實在是不適合這個世界，可是偏偏她是彭哥列的繼承者。

加上綱吉又是個女孩子，里包恩的手段反而輕微很多，但是長期觀察下來他發現她是個很勤奮的學生，像個海綿一樣吸收東西很快，這點挺讓人訝異，里包恩當然也很訝異。

「小綱，我不是跟妳說過，今天要過來找我！」里包恩不爽的把門踢開。

「你做什麼，阿爾柯巴雷諾。」門被踢開的時候骸馬上拉上簾子。

「六道骸，我的學生呢？」里包恩不太爽的看著骸。

「正在換衣服，請你出去。」骸不太爽的看著里包恩。

里包恩聽見骸說的話只好先離開，等到綱吉把衣服換好之後出現在他的面前，乖乖的和他去上課，看見這樣的情形里包恩沒有多說什麼，明明是個十六七歲的孩子，綱吉從不抱怨這麼多。

今天有點事情需要綱吉陪伴自己，里包恩早已經告訴她，只是自己的學生不知道該說忘記還是怎樣，沒有在時間到的時候出現在自己的面前，這點讓他非常的不高興。

「里包恩，很抱歉，我有點耽誤到。」綱吉乖乖的和里包恩道歉。

「算了，罵妳也沒用，今天陪我去參加一個舞會。」里包恩拿起自己挑選的禮服讓綱吉換上。

「好。」綱吉乖乖的換上禮服。

「果然比我想像中的還要適合妳。」里包恩打量一下綱吉身上穿的禮服後微笑。

為了今天的舞會里包恩早已經把所有的配件和禮服整理好，親自幫她打理好一切，看見這樣的情形綱吉有些不好意思，眼前的教師恢復自己的身形後，就很喜歡做這件事。

里包恩可是很有男人魅力的人，往往會讓綱吉有些不好意思，看見這樣的情形里包恩只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，如果說對於眼前的學生沒有好感的話，里包恩可是覺得自己是在說謊，眼前的孩子是他所有學生當中最有好感的學生。

如果不是眼前的孩子已經有了未婚夫人選，里包恩是真的有考慮說要和九代首領提出自己想要聯姻，只可惜這件事並不如自己的意，有這樣可愛的伴侶帶出去炫耀會滿足自己的虛榮心。

「里包恩怎麼會突然要參加舞會？」綱吉挽著里包恩的手陪他一起去參加舞會。

「一個朋友的邀請，老交情不能不去。」里包恩滿意的看著自己身邊的伴侶。

聽見里包恩說的話綱吉沒有多說什麼，只是乖乖的和他一起去參加，來到舞會的現場綱吉看見可樂尼諾和拉爾也跟著一起出席，他們兩人很訝異里包恩是帶著綱吉一起出席。

畢竟這個舞會需要帶著舞伴出門，照理說里包恩會自己去找個女伴來跟著一起參加，沒想到他竟然會帶著綱吉一起參加，或許是因為綱吉落落大方一點也不需要擔心那麼多。

綱吉對於應對進退不需要擔心那麼多，里包恩才會帶著她一起來這個舞會，讓這場舞會的人不得不說彭哥列下一任首領是那樣的落落大方，優雅美麗的樣子會讓人傾心。

「陪我去跳一隻舞。」里包恩拉著綱吉去舞池當中跳舞。

「好。」綱吉跟著里包恩一起去跳舞。

里包恩知道教導綱吉跳舞的人不是他，是彭哥列的其他人，身為首領的綱吉必須要學這些，而對方也乖乖的學習跳舞，因此當需要跳舞的時候就可以展現給大家看，這點毫不令人意外。

面對里包恩這樣有魅力的男人綱吉也忍不住臉紅，儘管自己身邊的人都是女的美男的帥，也抵擋不住自己會對里包恩臉紅這件事，有這樣成熟魅力的男人當自己的導師，綱吉認為自己的小心臟會吃不消。

不過綱吉很清楚自己對里包恩的感情不帶有那種愛情的成份在，只是把他當成一般迷人的男性在欣賞，身邊的人對她的好綱吉都緊記在心頭，里包恩當然也不例外，在某些方面綱吉很喜歡這位老師。

「妳跳的很好，小綱。」里包恩沒想到綱吉跳舞跳的這麼好。

「謝謝稱讚，里包恩。」綱吉很開心可以得到老師的讚賞。

「看來教妳跳舞的人很用心。」里包恩對此一點也不懷疑。

「哥哥教我的，小時候他一時心血來潮教我跳舞。」綱吉很喜歡XANXUS。

「是嗎？是XANXUS教的。」對此里包恩感到很訝異，沒想到瓦利亞的首領竟然會教人跳舞。

「我音樂和跳舞等部分都是哥哥教的，這些他不假他人之手。」綱吉所有的禮儀都是XANXUS教導的。

里包恩聽見自己學生所說的話沒有太大的訝異感，想想XANXUS特別寵愛綱吉，這些事情當然不會假他人之手去做，會親自教導她，畢竟那位瓦利亞的首領是那樣喜愛眼前的女孩子。

曲終人散之後里包恩和綱吉一起回去彭哥列，難得可以看見眼前的女孩子是笑的那樣的幸福，儘管知道她不久之後就要上任彭哥列的首領位子，自己卻希望她可以這樣繼續保持下去。

或許自己的內心當中也希望那個孩子可以好好的保持這樣的天真，儘管自己知道她不適合這個世界，可是彭哥列的一切還是需要由她去扛起，自己只能在旁邊好好的守護她。END


	17. 兄妹(X綱)

彭哥列九代首領的養子XANXUS是個很暴躁的人，掌控瓦利亞的他對所有人都會很暴躁，除了自己的養父母和綱吉以外，對於其他人的態度都不是很好，當然綱吉的父母親家光和奈奈口氣會好一點。

門外顧問的女兒綱吉在彭哥列很吃香，走在大宅中的走廊上也不會被攔截，九代首領的守護著們也很疼愛她，不過她還是習慣待在瓦利亞那邊，有XANXUS的寵愛根本不需要太過擔心。

今天綱吉又睡在沙發上的樣子史庫瓦羅看見後苦笑，XANXUS任由她躺在自己的大腿上，他在那邊喝茶看書，餓了的話就扔出一個椅子表示自己已經餓了，喬靠在門框上看著房間中的情形。

「為什麼小丫頭會躺在BOSS的腿上？」史庫瓦羅看著負責照顧綱吉的喬。

「大小姐想要找少爺，有問題嗎？」瓦利亞的第一女殺手喬根本不太會理會史庫瓦羅。

「嘖！」這樣的情形史庫瓦羅可不能大聲說話。

「吵死了，你們，給我滾出去！」XANXUS直接把史庫瓦羅和喬趕出辦公室。

喬聽見XANXUS說的話馬上離開，史庫瓦羅心不甘情不願的離開，對此XANXUS感到很滿意，拉拉蓋在綱吉身上的衣服讓她好睡，畢竟是個不滿五歲的孩子，睡覺的時間自然是占大多數。

從嬰兒時期綱吉基本上都是讓XANXUS照顧，現在當然也不例外，誰要是吵醒自己的寶貝妹妹，XANXUS肯定是會讓他們好看，雖然偶爾喬會在旁邊協助，但是綱吉比較黏XANXUS。

四歲的綱吉醒了過來，睡眼惺忪地看著XANXUS，伸出手要他抱自己，對方看見這樣的情形馬上抱她，待在XANXUS懷裡的綱吉繼續閉上眼睛睡覺，看見這樣的情形XANXUS沒多說什麼，只是親吻綱吉的臉頰。

「還想睡？」XANXUS看著綱吉睡眼惺忪的樣子親吻她的臉頰。

「肚子餓。」綱吉小小聲地說著。

「我讓喬拿點心過來，等下就可以吃晚餐。」XANXUS摸摸綱吉的頭。

「好。」綱吉抓著XANXUS的衣服蹭了蹭又閉上眼睛睡覺。

接到電話的喬馬上準備好點心拿給綱吉，把點心放在桌上看著綱吉在XANXUS的懷裡亂動的樣子微笑，伸出手點點她的鼻子後離開，看到桌上的點心綱吉馬上跳下來靠近桌子拿起點心吃。

XANXUS把綱吉抱好讓她可以好好的吃點心，寵妹妹的XANXUS絕對不會在綱吉面前顯露凶暴的一面，因此瓦利亞的人都認為他們的大小姐是天使，基本上只要綱吉在身邊XANXUS就不會管其他的事情。

面露凶光的XANXUS可是把瓦利亞的所有人嚇死，只有綱吉可以安穩地站在他身邊，在瓦利亞負責照顧綱吉的人是喬，史庫瓦羅偶爾在旁邊當打手，XANXUS會好好的看顧自己的寶貝妹妹。

「喬做的點心好好吃。」把點心吃完之後綱吉對XANXUS說。

「吃成一個小花貓。」XANXUS看見這樣的情形馬上幫她擦嘴巴。

「嘿嘿！」綱吉笑地沒心沒肺。

「乖孩子。」XANXUS親吻綱吉的臉頰。

XANXUS把綱吉抱在懷裡然後幫她綁頭髮，然後看著她自己玩著剛剛復甦不久的火焰，XANXUS偶爾會教導綱吉操縱火焰，不過平時他們兄妹兩人的相處方式跟一般人沒有什麼兩樣。

只是他們兩人身為黑手黨的成員，XANXUS和綱吉其實和一般人沒有什麼兩樣，常常可以看見綱吉跟XANXUS撒嬌，喬和史庫瓦羅看見這樣的情況沒有多說什麼，反而覺得這樣比較好。

要處理事情的時候XANXUS會把綱吉交給喬，不過大多時間他們兩人會待在一起，幾乎可以說是形影不離，在彭哥列早已經見怪不怪，九代首領和家光反而很樂意看見這樣的情形。

「要不要出去走走？」XANXUS怕綱吉覺得待在大宅中很無聊。

「和史庫瓦羅一起去公園！」綱吉轉頭告訴XANXUS。

「不和喬去？」XANXUS故意逗弄自己的妹妹。

「一起去。」綱吉只有這個想法。

XANXUS喜歡史庫瓦羅這件事綱吉不是很清楚，她只知道喬是負責照顧自己的人，覺得XANXUS和史庫瓦羅常常在一起，畢竟現在的她對於感情的事情不是那樣懂。

既然綱吉想要去公園XANXUS就帶她去玩，喬當然會跟在他們的身邊，史庫瓦羅雖然不爽還是會跟著，在公園中是換喬和綱吉一起玩耍，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅在旁邊看著。

綱吉喜歡拉著喬一起玩耍，XANXUS偶爾會陪著她一起玩耍，只是今天有史庫瓦羅在自然就沒有和綱吉一起玩耍，反而是讓喬去陪她玩耍，綱吉撲到喬的懷裡抓著她，兩人一起哈哈大笑。

「還要玩嗎？大小姐。」喬拿出手帕幫綱吉擦汗。

「不要了，我想喝飲料。」綱吉抬頭看著喬。

「我看看，大小姐妳想要喝什麼呢？」喬抱起綱吉去旁邊的小攤販買飲料。

「那個！」綱吉只給喬看自己想要喝什麼。

買好飲料之後她們也買了一些點心，這些義大利正統的點心，雖然有時候會讓人不太感觸碰，可是味道卻非常的好，喬會鼓勵綱吉吃下那些食物，看看她到底喜歡吃什麼。

XANXUS並不排斥喬這樣做，偶爾自己也會和綱吉這樣分享食物，基本上綱吉吃不完的食物XANXUS會幫忙解決，為了讓自己的寶貝妹妹有正常的童年，XANXUS沒打算告訴她黑手黨的一切。

純真的綱吉喜歡待在XANXUS的身邊，只要XANXUS生氣和別人吵架的時候，出動綱吉就一定會沒事情，連其他候補的人選也不敢對綱吉有什麼不禮貌的舉動，要是讓XANXUS知道的話他會讓那些人好看，誰叫綱吉是他的寶貝妹妹。END


	18. 歲月(D27)迪諾生日賀文

2月4日紅色櫻草(Primrose)

花語：無悔的愛

花占卜：您個性天真，從不懷疑他人，相信世間一切的美好事物。您對愛情充滿憧憬，有自己一套的想法，在您而言，愛情是神聖的交往，您對愛情的執著，已達至容易受騙的地步，但您仍然堅持，今生無悔。

花箴言：真愛是不需理會結果，並且需放棄個人利益的。

接手這麼多年的黑手黨首領的位子的迪諾，覺得歲月沒有在彭哥列首領綱吉的身上留下痕跡，依舊是那樣如昔的美麗，這位師妹他非常的喜歡，從以前就會照顧她，即使到現在也會照顧她。

今天同盟家族的聚會迪諾看見綱吉出現在自己的眼前，她伸出手要自己牽她，看見這樣的情形他自然會牽她走入會場，畢竟他們兩人的伴侶今日都沒有來，因此只好兩人自己自力救濟。

不得不說綱吉很喜歡迪諾這位兄長，所以她很喜歡挽著他的手臂一起參加同盟家族聚會，不管發生什麼事情迪諾都會站在綱吉身邊，絕對不會讓她覺得孤單害怕，從很久以前加百羅涅家族就一直站在彭哥列家族這邊。

「妳今天真漂亮，綱吉。」迪諾親吻綱吉的手背。

「謝謝你，迪諾哥哥，你今天也很帥。」綱吉微笑的看著迪諾。

「走吧！我們去聚會。」迪諾很喜歡和這位小師妹一起去聚會。

可以和迪諾去聚會綱吉鬆了一口氣，同盟家族聚會多少有些利益在，要耍老千的事情層出不窮，這也是為什麼綱吉不是很喜歡參加聚會的原因，大多她都會和骸一起參加這樣的聚會，骸會幫忙她處理這些惱人的問題。

和迪諾一起參加的時候綱吉根本不需要動腦筋，她的師兄會幫自己擋下這些惱人的問題，會爭取到最大的利益，基本上很多事情都會讓彭哥列的首領做最後的決定，只是大家會想盡辦法要到對自己最好的利益。

挽著迪諾的手綱吉靠在他的肩膀上，聽著這群人的提議超級想要睡覺，迪諾看見這樣的情形只是笑笑地不多說什麼，畢竟自己的師妹從以前就很討厭參加這樣的聚會，不過最後都要讓綱吉做決定。

好不容易可以坐下來綱吉依舊是興趣缺缺，迪諾只是摸摸她的頭不多說什麼，等到參加宴會過後迪諾和綱吉一起去市區逛逛，跟這些老狐狸鬥智鬥腦可是很費神的事情。

「迪諾哥哥要帶我去米蘭？」綱吉沒想到迪諾會想要帶她去米蘭。

「我已經很久沒幫妳買衣服，我們去米蘭買衣服吧！」迪諾微笑地告訴綱吉。

「好啊！」綱吉很樂意和迪諾一起去米蘭。

「歲月在妳的臉上都沒有留下痕跡。」迪諾捏捏綱吉的臉頰。

不管經過多久的時間，歲月沒有什麼在兩人的身上留下痕跡，只有成熟的痕跡，迪諾和綱吉的感情還是那樣的好，每次聚在一起會有很多事情可以做，好在他們互相的伴侶沒有太大的意見。

從以前迪諾就很喜歡幫綱吉挑選衣服，第一次見到綱吉這麼可愛的小女孩就讓迪諾願意寵她，常常會和XASXUS和史庫瓦羅搶買衣服的權力，最後每次幫綱吉買衣服的權力就給迪諾。

來到米蘭綱吉挽著迪諾的手逛著，只要看見喜歡的店家迪諾就會幫綱吉挑選衣服，眼前的女孩跟模特兒一樣，可愛的樣子讓大家很喜歡她，迪諾自然會挑選很多漂亮的衣服給綱吉。

「這件好像不錯，水藍色的連身裙。」迪諾拿起衣服在綱吉的身上比劃著。

「迪諾哥哥。」看見迪諾開心的樣子綱吉不好多說什麼。

「就這件和這件還有這件，去試試看合身不合身。」迪諾把挑選好的衣服塞給綱吉。

「好。」綱吉雖然無奈還是會試衣服。

看著鏡子中的自己綱吉知道歲月沒有什麼在自己身上留下痕跡，也沒在自己身邊的人身上留下痕跡，疼愛她的迪諾還是和以前一樣，每次幫自己買衣服的時候會挑選最漂亮的衣服給自己。

有這麼溫柔的師兄在疼愛自己綱吉很開心，她一件又一件的試著這些衣服，覺得迪諾應該會把所有的衣服給買下來，想到此綱吉只是微笑不多說什麼，有迪諾這樣的疼愛自己她很開心。

確認這些衣服是自己的尺寸之後綱吉從試衣間出來，迪諾看見她出來的樣子微笑，然後把這些衣服拿給店員打包，刷卡結帳之後他們兩人又往下一家店逛去，綱吉知道今天的花費都會是迪諾全包。

買好所有的衣服、鞋子、包包等東西之後，迪諾帶著綱吉去吃飯，等他們逛街結束之後已經是晚餐時間，迪諾選擇一家不錯的餐廳帶著綱吉去吃，是熟識的店家所以是包廂，兩人可以盡情開心的吃飯。

「不管什麼時候的綱吉都很可愛呢！」迪諾吃起自己的晚餐。

「迪諾哥哥也很帥。」綱吉早已經習慣迪諾稱讚自己。

「現在的綱吉也是很出色的首領。」迪諾知道綱吉是個很努力的首領。

「這都多虧了迪諾哥哥的幫忙。」綱吉知道自己一直受到迪諾的照顧。

「呵呵！那是因為小綱吉也很努力。」迪諾可是很喜歡綱吉。

「以後還要請迪諾哥哥指教啦！」綱吉露出開心的笑容。

聽見綱吉說的話迪諾微笑的看著她，眼前的女孩從一個小小乖巧的女孩長大成美麗又漂亮的女人，自己一直看著她長大，不管發生什麼事情自己都會幫忙她，這位可愛又漂亮的女孩永遠是自己掌心上的明珠。

晚上迪諾送綱吉回去彭哥列，順便把今天買的東西拿給她，綱吉很開心今天可以和迪諾待一整天的時間，親吻他的臉頰後才進入屋子裡去，迪諾這才揮別綱吉回去加百羅涅。

回到彭哥列之後綱吉把東西給收好，今天可以和迪諾出去一整天放送身心讓她很愉快，有個寵自己的師兄是真的很幸運，她覺得自己是個幸運的人，身邊的人都很寵她。END


End file.
